So Thats The Way Love Goes, Right?
by lostinthedark
Summary: Complete! The ending sucks....it doesn't fit well....(please review!)
1. What Am I Doing Here?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in my story they all belong to Gilmore Girls show.  
  
Summary: Takes place after Rory tells Jess she loves him on the phone after her graduation.  
  
So That's The Way Love Goes, Right?  
  
-What am I doing here?  
  
Jess just stood there listening to Rory's words, not saying anything the words just rolled so well he called just to hear her say something, he wanted to say something but, he couldn't it was too hard to do. What was there to say he left, he made a huge mistake, he wanted her to have a better life, the words she just said he was her better life, and she was his he needed to save himself. The cool salty breeze drifted over him, Why am I here he thought, Why does she love me, and How can she? He decided right then and there he had to go back, for his sake and hers. He hung up the phone and stared down for a moment, then walked back to his father's house. There wasn't a place for him here it wasn't home, his father wasn't a father so Jess decided to go back to the place he hated to call home.but that's where she was and where he had to be.  
  
Rory knew when she answered the phone it was him, he called at least 3 times and said nothing, she was holding in what she wanted to say, what she needed to say, and most of all what she had to let go of.him and her love for him so she said it, it was true she loved him, but the other side was that he left, left her behind.Did he even love her or was it all lust? She tried to put him out of her mind, he was in everything though and she wanted to cry right when she thought of him, not knowing what to do and not knowing how to feel made everything worse, she was leaving to go on the trip to Europe with Lorelai, yet she wasn't even excited, not with out him around she wouldn't be.  
  
That night at midnight Jess was on a bus, back to where he left off, where he would now finish what he started and try to make a life with the one person he needed to wake up to every day for the rest of his life. He dreamt of Rory on his bus ride back to where he belonged.  
  
Rory was lying in bed, thinking of him. She needed him, more than anyone else she ever needed before. He was gone though, he left so why was she so in love with him, then it came to her he was a jackass some times, jealous, and aggressive but that was the way he was but, he was also kind and gentle all at the same time, he was hard to figure out, and he is always so unpredictable, that's why she loved him he was real, and they liked the same things yet they were totally opposite.  
  
It took almost 2 days to get back to get to Stars Hollow and the bus took many stops along the way, Jess hardly ever got off the bus when the bus got to a bus station in Ohio he got off, he had almost 14 more to go to get to her.  
  
A/N- Sorry its so short!- Sue 


	2. Say It Again

So That's The Way Love Goes, Right?  
  
Say It Again.  
  
Jess got to the first payphone he saw he had to call her, he had to hear her again. He dialed her cell phone, he knew the number by heart. He got 3 rings then a familiar voice came on.  
  
"Hello," Rory said softly just like she always did.  
  
"Say it again," Jess blurted it out, there was an long silence then he spoke again, "Please," he needed to be reminded why he was going to her.he felt lost he needed a reason for his insanity.  
  
Rory knew it was him, "Jess," she had tears coming out of her eyes. He hurt her yet again. She knew what he wanted her to say that she loved him and she wanted him back but, why should she want him back after all he's the one who left so she decided to be civil to him she really did love him after all. "I love you," she said simply.  
  
"I have to go, Bye Rory." He said quickly hanging up the phone, he got back on the bus not so lost anymore he had reason again. He falls asleep quickly as the bus traveled on.  
  
He stunned Rory yet again, why did she bother to say it again let him crush her heart by not saying it back was it some stupid 'manly' thing he had to live up to? It was noon time and Rory was in her room getting together some stuff ready to go, for some reason she couldn't pack more, not after his call. Her body seemed to have a mind of its own she found herself putting her packed clothes back in her closet when Lorelia walked in stunned by Rory's actions.  
  
"Rory, honey are you ok?" Lorelia tilted her head a little in wonder.  
  
"Yeah, Mom I'm fine!" she said a little irritated.  
  
"What's wrong, your unpacking!"  
  
"I don't want to go," she couldn't believe what she just said, her eyes got huge she knew her mom had been so excited, Rory wasn't thought Jess had screwed up her life so bad, and she was starting to take it out on everyone else. "Mom, I'm so sorry!"  
  
"If you don't want to go we don't have to," Lorelia was hurt, this week was going terrible first Luke going with Nicole, she knew he was going to purpose to her, Luke was the one she was in love with that Bitch Nicole stole him but who was she kidding, she never made a move, they would have been perfect he was everything she wanted.she messed it all up. Know this, she knew Rory was going through hard times so she let her be. Lorelia got up and left the room and took her bags up stairs and started to unpack. They both went to bed without dinner, never speaking a word the whole day. Around 8 Rory went up to her moms room, she felt terrible about what she had done. She went in the room and found her mom lying down on the bed, she sat on the bed and lied down next to her mom. "I'm so sorry,"  
  
"Its ok," Lorelai gave Rory a huge. "I'll get over it, I got my money back though, so that wasn't so bad," giving Rory a smile.  
  
"Yeah, I sorry though I know how much you wanted to go I feel terrible."  
  
"Its ok!"  
  
"I'm tired I'm going to go to bed," Rory got up and started to leave the room. "Good night, Love you!"  
  
"Night," Lorelia whispered as she quickly fell asleep.  
  
Rory walked down the stairs feeling a little relieved her mom was her best friend and she was a great mom Rory was allowed to live life to the fullest, and her mom was always there for her and always forgave her, she was the best mom on earth to Rory, she wouldn't trade her for the world. Rory fell asleep it was the first night in 3 days she felt ok maybe it was because she herd his voice, or because there wasn't pressure anymore.  
  
A/N- Please Review!- the next chapters will be longer!! 


	3. I Know You

This Is The Way Love Goes, Right?  
  
I Know You.  
  
Jess's bus ride ended, he knew right where he was going to go.  
  
Rory was sound asleep when she herd knocking on her window at first she thought she was dreaming when she saw the tall dark haired figure in her window, she opened up the window to find it wasn't a dream at all. She backed away from the window and turned her back to him, not wanting to see him she felt tears because she really wanted to see him.  
  
"Jess,"  
  
He doesn't look her in the eyes when she turned around to face him. He had practiced what he was going to say while he walked to her house, some how he forgot anything when he saw her face it was just as he remembered, pretty and delicate with her perfect lips just the way he left them, "I'm sorry, I left." He looked down at his feet. He was ashamed of him self she wasn't a piece of meat he had no right to do that to her. "When you said you loved me on the phone I went speechless, I didn't know what to say." He sees her sit on her bed and he goes over and sits down next to her.  
  
"Why did you leave me here? Didn't I act like I loved you?" She couldn't hold back her tears any more the tears ran down her cheeks. "Why would you even love me? You never took the time to get to know me! And if you do love just get the balls to say it!"  
  
He turned to her he gently ran his fingers over her neck and stroked her cheek with his thumb he looked into her eyes. "I do know you, I know the way you tasted, I missed it so much, I know your smile by heart, no one in the world can smile like you! I know your touch, I have never meet a girl who can with one touch drive me wild, I know your skins like velvet, and I know that I want to wake up to you every morning for the rest of my life, I love you so much, you will never know how much, and when I was gone I realized what an ass hole I had been, and I missed you so much." With that said he kissed soft and gently. He pulled away and tried to read her face, he gently wiped her tears away.  
  
She never herd him say something like that, as they looked into each others eyes his eyes were truthful and sincere just like his words she scooted herself closer to him, "I missed you, why do you do this to me, you make me crazy and I love you for it, but you hurt me, you can't just come back and kiss me and make it all better you have to promise to not leave me again! I mean it, Jess!" A smile appeared on her face, this was the best she felt in days.  
  
"I know, I won't leave you ever again, I'm sorry."  
  
She moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck not wanting to let go, his arms wrapped around her back letting her face rest against his chest breathing him in, she closed her eyes she loved being with him. Jess was what she wanted, there was so much she wanted to ask him but know wasn't the right time. She felt his heart beat and his chest rise up and down, he was comfortable she could tell. It felt good having his hands rubbing over her back, she was in love, and she loved him more than anything else in the world. "Jess, I'm tired," she said looking up at him. "I'm going to lye down." She went through a lot that day and she was tired out. He let go of her and she crawled to the top of the bed and cuddled up under her blankets to get warm. She thought he was going to leave through the window the way he came in, to her surprise he didn't he walked to the end of the bed and kicked off his shoes, and took off his coat throwing it to the floor beneath him. She watched him the whole time wondering what he was going to do next this was the longest time a boy had been in her room and it made her kind of uncomfortable, knowing he had experience just by the way he touched her he knew all the good spots to hit, he was smooth and sleek. He walked closer to her bed and started to pull his shirt off, through the beadier he wore under his shirt she saw his chest and his stomach he was well built and his arms were strong no wonder why they felt great wrapped around her. He started to pull the blankets down when Rory spoke "What are you doing?"  
  
"Not leaving you," he had a grin on his face he started to pull the blankets down again.  
  
"Really, well ok" she let him get into the bed with her. "There will he no sexual favors in this bed tonight." She said in a serious yet joking voice.  
  
Jess raised his eyebrows with a more amused grin on his face as he rolled over in the bed to face her, "What about tomorrow?" he sad with his cocky tone he was acting like the old Jess again.  
  
"We'll have to see," she said in a playful tone, she had thought a lot about sleeping with Jess it seemed right, but she wanted it to take place when she was ready and she was but it had to be special it would be her first time.  
  
They looked into each other's eyes for a minute then Rory rolled over so her back faced him, her back was up against his chest his arms were wrapped around her his hands rested together on her stomach her fingers were entwined together with his. It felt so good, she could get used to this she thought, and he felt so good to her. Her head was up against his chest, she felt his chest rise up and down his breathing was easy and calm which made her but at the same time it made her nervous. She thought a lot that night so she didn't really get a lot of sleep, it completely skipped her mind that she was still in the same house as her mother and she was sleeping right upstairs. Rory fell asleep after a while but her sleep was soon interrupted.  
  
A/N- Please Review!!!! 


	4. A Rude Awakening

So This Is How Love Goes, Right?  
  
A Rude Awakening.  
  
Rory didn't get great sleep that night, she woke up early the next morning to find it wasn't a dream, there he was in his peaceful sleep. She still wanted to ask him so many questions. She remembered when she saw Jess through her window, she didn't want to see him at that moment but, she had to she decided to listen to her heart on this one, so then there he was right in her room, she wanted to punch him in the lip, so bad to make him hurt like he hurt her, but then she wanted to kiss him too. She pulled herself out of his grip and he started to stir, then something came to Rory's mind, her mom was still in the same house as them! She began to panic, she quickly looked at her alarm clock it was 7 just about the time Lorelia would get up. Rory didn't want to disturb Jess but she had to get him out of her room, she shook him a little and he let out soft, annoyed moans that started to get louder. "Jess, please wake up," she shook him again. He finally opened his eyes up to look at her.  
  
He stared at her, she seemed to glow like an angel, or maybe it was the suns rays shining on her. His voice was groggily and horse, he talked as he tried to rube the morning out of his eyes. "Hi, thanks for rudely waking me up from my sleep,(he yawns) so how did you sleep? I slept great." He reached over and pulled her towards him, he gently kissed her on the lips.  
  
"Jess you have to go, my mom!"  
  
"Oh, well where will I go? I can't go to Luke's, there is nowhere to go and you said I couldn't leave you," he started to kiss down her neck. He had missed her so much, he just wanted to be with her.  
  
He felt so good to her, she let out a soft moan before she came back to her senses. "Luke's gone, why can't you stay there you have a key right?"  
  
He stopped kissing her neck and gave her a puzzled look, "What do you mean, he's gone?" Where would Luke go he thought, he never went on vacation. "Yeah I have a key but I never needed to use it,"  
  
"He went on a cruse with Nicole, we think he's going to propose to her," Rory looked down she hated saying it she knew it would crush her mother, Lorelai was in love with Luke she could never admit it though and everyone knew how he felt about her.  
  
"He went with her?" Jess didn't care for Nicole, not many people did he didn't know what Luke was thing, Jess thought he was just going out with her to get some, but some how Luke liked something about her, if he was going to propose he must have. "Ok I'll go." He slowly got up put his shirt on and then his shoes.  
  
She sat and watched him the whole time, she was glad he came back, she got up from the bed and followed him the window. He slid out of the window like a pro, he turned around and faced her she leaned out of the window and kissed him. He had this huge bag thrown over his shoulder, he must of left it out side last night, she broke the kiss and he walked across the lawn with his large bag towards Luke's. For one of the first times in her life she felt butterflies in her stomach. She crawled back into the bed and cuddled up in the spot where he had slept, her pillows smelt so good, so did the sheets she laid there adoring the aroma her had left her with.  
  
Jess opened up the dinner with his spare keys. He headed right upstairs. He opened the door and sees Luke, what's he doing here? Luke didn't hear Jess he had been sound asleep. Jess gently tied to shut the door behind him he saw Luke's eyes flash open.  
  
"What the hell?" Luke looked up at him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" they both blurted it out at the same time.  
  
Luke put his head in his hands, "I couldn't do it,"  
  
Jess was surprised by the way Luke sounded, he sounded lonely and depressed, "Do what Luke?" Jess said it with compassion.  
  
"Never mind that what the hell are you doing here!" Luke came back to reality.  
  
"Reasons," Jess said with a cocky tone.  
  
"Do they involve a certain Gilmore Girl?"  
  
"Maybe,"  
  
"Me too,"  
  
Jess narrowed his eyes at Luke, he finally admitted to it Jess thought. "So can I stay here?"  
  
"No, not unless you change your life," Luke couldn't deal with it again, Jess had to work it out himself. Luke couldn't leave him on the streets though, "For a little while, as long as you go back to school and pass!"  
  
"Yeah, Ok," Jess sat down on the sofa, he looked over at Luke, "You should tell her,"  
  
"Mind your own damn business Jess!" Luke said sourly. He hated it when Jess was right.  
  
"I'm just saying," Jess knew right how to get under Luke's skin. "You're always smiling when you see her. Everyone knows."  
  
"You should talk, and mind your own damn business like I said before! By the way when did you get back?"  
  
"Hey I told Rory, you still haven't told Lorelai. Last night."  
  
"Where did you stay?" He dreaded that he stayed with Rory.  
  
"Somewhere, you don't need to know of." He said it just it piss Luke off.  
  
"Tell me," Luke said sternly.  
  
"Well its getting late I'm going to go take a shower." With that said Jess got up and went into the bathroom. Before he opened the bathroom door he turned to Luke, "Thanks for all you've done."  
  
Luke looked up and smiled at Jess, "Your welcome," Jess wasn't such a bad kid he had his good points.  
  
Jess turned away and then turned back to Luke, "By the way, you should take a shower you look like shit." Jess said with his cocky tone.  
  
"Go take a shower!" That little shit! But, Luke had to admit he liked having Jess around, he never made things dull. Luke went down stairs and opened up the diner. He also took some of Jess's advice, even though it would be hard. 


	5. Same HereWell Sort Of

This Is The Way Love Goes, Right?  
  
Same Here.Well Sort Of  
  
Rory was lying in her bed not able to sleep due to the over whelming amount of happiness. Her mom must of decided to sleep late, because Rory didn't hear her walking around. She missed the handsome figure that was in her bed just a few hours ago, she kicked her self for rudely waking him up, because she liked the way he felt next to her with his arms tightly wrapped around her. She felt safe, safer than she had ever felt in her life, just being around him made her feel safe. She didn't know why she kicked him out earlier that morning. It might have been because when she woke up next to him she got nervous like she was doing something wrong, in away she felt dirty and sluttish and she didn't want her mom to see something and get the wrong ideas. It was a stupid way to feel yet she felt it. She felt that way when ever she thought about sleeping with Jess. Her mind would go wild sometimes, it felt wrong to think about it but it didn't stop her. Although she wasn't sure till last night that the thoughts she was having would become reality. He told her that he loved he, he got all sensitive for a moment and then he went back to being Jess, it was nice having a the sensitive Jess there but when the old Jess came back it was even better, that was why she loved him, he was a cocky, smart ass, yet so soft all at the same time he was like no one else she had ever met.  
  
Luke opened up the diner, everyone around town was surprised to see it open everyone thought he was gone. He decided he was going to talk to Lorelia before she left on her trip.  
  
Lorelai was looking up at the ceiling in her room, she had no clue what she was going to do today, Luke was gone, the Inn is closed, and she could tell Rory needed time to get over Jess. She didn't want to get up but, she was hungry and to top it all off there was nothing in the house she could eat, 'where is my Coffee man when I need him' she thought to herself 'Oh yeah he is on some ship with that bimbo Nicole in the middle of the ocean!' she answered her question. Lorelia decided to go get into the shower, maybe it would make her feel better.  
  
Rory heard the shower go on and she decided to go take a shower, then she could go see Jess, she missed him already. When Rory finished up in the bathroom she yelled up the stairs to her Mom.  
  
"Mom, I'm going for a walk!" Rory had to think of good way to tell her mother that Jess was back, for good.  
  
"Ok, where ya going to?" Lorelia came to the top of the stairs.  
  
"I don't know yet, just around I guess." Rory didn't like lying to her mom, but she had to do it, she wasn't sure what Lorelia's, reaction might be and she wanted to make sure the time was right. She had known that her mom was somewhat upset, between Luke leaving and not going on the trip, they had planned on for years.  
  
"Well have a good time, try not to think of him to much, you'll be better off."  
  
"Yeah, bye mom, I'll see you later on." It's going to be really hard not to think of him seeing as I'll be kissing him. With that said Rory walked out the door, she wanted to think things out a little more so she decided to go to the Bridge for a while.  
  
Jess had gotten out of the shower and went down stairs, to find Luke serving the breakfast crowd. He wanted to go see Rory, but he wanted to let her have some time too, he really wanted to see her though, it kind of bothered him when she kicked him out this morning. He understood though that she wanted to keep her mother's trust and all. When he told her that he loved her the last night he meant it, he had told plenty of girls he love them before, but Rory was different, he actually did. He decided to give her time and go to the bridge for a few hours, it was his favorite place, where everything started out. Memories drifted through Jess's mind as he walked out of the Diner.  
  
Everyone in town was whispering, about Jess's arrival from where ever he had gone to. Lorelai had decided to go to the video store to rent movies she figured her and Rory could have a movie night. As she walked down the street her eyes wandered along the Stars Hollow streets. As she looked across the street towards Luke's, she saw a familiar dark haired boy come out of the door, she also saw that Luke's diner was open, 'Oh my god, that was why Rory acted fine this morning!' She quickly crossed the street to see if she was dreaming. Jess hadn't seen her not like he would stop and say hi if he did, Lorelai didn't really like him, and he didn't like her. Lorelai opened the door of the diner to find Luke, with a hand full of plates. "Aren't you supposed to be on a boat?" 'Thank god he's not on a boat!' she said to her self while a smile formed on her lips, she was so happy.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be on a plane?" he smiled at her and raised his eyebrows.  
  
"I didn't go,"  
  
"Same here." He wanted to kiss her so bad, but not in public. "Jess is back,"  
  
"Yeah I saw that," trying to make small talk, she wanted to ask him if he dumped that bitch Nicole, but that would be mean, so she held it in.  
  
"You want some thing?" he asked quickly.  
  
She had to ask, so she just blurted it out, "Did you dump Nicole?"  
  
He looked down, not wanting to admit his love for Lorelai just yet but it looked like he had to, "Yeah," he looked up at her. He started to give out the plates, and he walked back to the counter, she followed behind him.  
  
"Why she seemed nice," Lorelai was lying she had an extremely hard time saying nice.  
  
Luke handed her a cup of coffee and there fingers touched, this was so much harder than he expected, he looked away and removed his fingers from the cup, "For you, I want to be with you not her," he said quietly.  
  
Lorelia looked down Luke just said what she wanted to say to him for years, he was why she left Max, she wanted to be with him but, could never say it. "Same here." She whispered as she looked up at him. They both smiled at each other knowing exactly how the other felt.  
  
Luke broke the silence, "So what woman did you leave for me?" she grinned at her, he had to make a remark about her statement.  
  
"Shut up!" She leaned over the counter to give him a light slap on the shoulder.  
  
He couldn't hold back anymore. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him, his hand and ran it through her hair, as he kissed her. 'So much for not kissing in public' Everyone in the diner watched. 


	6. Good Days

Secrets  
  
Rory was sitting on the bridge looking down into the water, thinking about everything. Her mind was filled with memories, this is where she first realized she loved him, this is where she got to know him, and this was is the place where he stole her heart. A smile played across her lips due to all of her thoughts.  
  
Jess walked on to the bridge, right away he saw Rory. He stared for a minute, he started walking towards her and said, "I've been behaving today," remembering her comment that she made last night, and he cocked his eyebrow at her.  
  
Rory narrowed her eyes at him giving him a puzzled look and then she remembered what she said and she slightly blushed and looked back down towards the water. "Well you know, it's only the morning," she looked back up at him and smiled. "There is a lot you can do in a few hours."  
  
"Oh, really," he moved closer and sat down next to her.  
  
"Yep," she looked over at him and kissed him on the cheeks. "Can, we talk?" She had so much to ask, so much she wanted to tell him too.  
  
He wasn't sure what she was going to ask, so he was kind of nervous he didn't like talking about his past. "Yeah I guess,"  
  
There was no need to start with small talk Rory got right to the point. "I didn't mean for you and Dean to get into that fight at that party." She looked down into the water again. "Is that why you left?"  
  
Jess sighed.  
  
"We don't'-," He cut her off before she could finish.  
  
"No, I thought it would be better for you, I thought you that you could do so much better than me, then when I was away I couldn't do anything without having you on my mind, it drove my nuts. I was pissed that day, I took it out on you, it was wrong. I flunked out of school and they wouldn't let me take you to the prom, I didn't know how to tell you I knew how bad you wanted to go. Then that night I pushed you to far, and I felt like a jerk. So the next morning I left. I'm sorry I did that to you." He looked down at the water and then up at her. He smiled "And here I am back again."  
  
"Oh, I was ready that night, I just wanted to do it differently. I put a lot of thought into it, I want it to be special, not in someone's bed and I don't even know them, I want it to have meaning. I want my first time to great, that wouldn't be great Jess, have you ever slept with anyone?" It was a stupid question to ask, but she wanted to know, it was obvious that he had there was really no need to ask, but she still wanted to.  
  
"Yeah, a lot. I know, I don't know what I was thinking," Jess looked down at the water once again. "You thought about it?" He was shocked, Rory having impure thoughts no way. He always had it on his mind, she drove him crazy, but didn't want to force her he wanted to wait it out, make her want him too.  
  
"Yeah," she blushed.  
  
"So what kind of thoughts?" He said trying to make her blush even more.  
  
"I can't tell you, then they wouldn't be secrets." She said in a 'you should know that' tone.  
  
"Then maybe you will show me?" He looked up at her and gave her a cocky grin.  
  
"We'll see." She leaned over and kissed him.  
  
Jess broke the kiss, "Just a question, How come you never slept with bag boy?" he was curious.  
  
"Well, I didn't want to," she said simply.  
  
"Good." He whispered as he leaned into kiss her again.  
  
Mean while Luke had kicked everyone out of the diner after Lorelai left. He ran up the stairs and into the apartment. He went over to the coffee table and opened up the drawers he finally got to the right one, there sat a little red box. He stared down it for a moment then picked it up, and put it in his shirt pocket and walked out of the apartment. He drove to the jewelers in Harvard where he got the ring. When he got in the store he was immediately helped. "Hi, I need to return this," he took the box out of his pocket and flipped open the box.  
  
"Do you have the receipt?" The woman behind the counter asked with out looking at the ring.  
  
"Yeah, here." He took it out and handed it to her along with the ting box.  
  
She looked down at the ring. "Why on earth are you returning this ring you spent so much and any woman would love it!"  
  
"She not like any other woman."  
  
"I served you last week you said she would love it, what happened?"  
  
"That was a different girl, that was for Nicole."  
  
The woman gave him a puzzled look, she thought he was crazy, "Right, why don't you pick out another ring." She nodded while she said it.  
  
"This one," he took no time to look when he was in the last week he saw one she would love. It was platinum, it had clusters of diamonds in the middle and four tiny diamonds on each side. The woman handed him the ring. He paid for it and left.  
  
Lorelai went right home, she was so happy she completely forgot about picking up the movies and junk food. Jess and Rory walked though the front door, and went over to Lorelai who was sitting on the couch smiling. "Hey honey I had they best day!" she said when she saw Rory and then she saw Jess trailing behind her. Oh, hi Jess, when did you get back?"  
  
Rory talked before he could. "He got back this morning. What happened to you today? You look so happy."  
  
"Luke, He didn't go, we kissed!!"  
  
"Oh, wow!" She was happy for her mom, she knew Lorelai was waiting for this for a long time. "That's great!!"  
  
"Yeah, and it gets better, the diner is open! We can eat good too!!"  
  
"That's really good, thank god because we don't have any good food and we can't cook,"  
  
"It looks like you two had a good day too."  
  
"Yeah we did," Rory smiled it had been a great day. "Mom are we doing anything tonight?" Rory and Jess decided they wanted to go see a movie or something.  
  
"No, I don't think so, why?"  
  
"Me and Jess are going to go out."  
  
"Yeah you can go, I'll find something to do." Lorelai looked over at the clock. "Well its almost 3 when did you plan on going?"  
  
"I came home to get ready and we were going to leave right after that. Jess has to go get his car and he's going to pick me up right after that. Is that ok?"  
  
"Yeah, just drive safe." She looked directly at Jess when she said it.  
  
"Ok, well I'll see you in a half hour Rory." He said as he walked towards the door.  
  
"Bye, Jess" She sat down next to her mom.  
  
"Well it looks like Romeos in love," Lorelai said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, maybe."  
  
"How long have you known Jess has been back?"  
  
Rory contemplated weather or not to tell the truth. A smile appeared on her lips. "Since about 2 this morning,"  
  
"Oh, someone's a little more like mommy than she thinks she is."  
  
"We didn't do anything!"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me he was here Rory?" She sounded a little irritated.  
  
"I don't know, I didn't want you to flip out!"  
  
"And you didn't do anything, right."  
  
"No, why don't you trust me?"  
  
"I do trust you, I just don't want anything to happen." Her voice calmed down some. "You told me you would tell me, I just got nervous. I went into my Emily Gilmore phase." Lorelai reached over and hugged Rory.  
  
"I will tell you, ok. Just trust me. I have to go get ready." Rory got up and left the room to get ready. 


	7. Spontanous, it can be a good thing

Spontaneous, it can be a good thing.  
  
Rory came out of her room 20 minutes later, it was a cool night so she dressed in jeans and tight black tank top. She said her good byes to Lorelai and walked out the door she walked over to the brand new car her grandparents bought her, she quickly started the ignition and drove out of the drive way.  
  
When Jess finished up in the bathroom and went out into the apartment he meet up with an annoyed looking Luke.  
  
Luke had his arms folded across his chest looking at Jess. "No, I repeat No, doing anything with Rory tonight, ok."  
  
"Ok, but what do I do if she does it to me?" Jess smirked at Luke.  
  
"Don't be a smart ass." Luke said dully. "You know what to do Jess." He said sharply.  
  
"So I give it right back to her." Jess said excitedly.  
  
"I just don't want anything to happen."  
  
"What do you think is going to happen Luke?" Jess raised his voice a little, he hated when people would talk about him like that it bothered him, especially when it evolved Rory.  
  
"You know what I think Jess." With that Jess walked out the door leaving Luke standing there.  
  
As Jess walked out of the room Luke yelled, "Be back by 11, do you hear me!"  
  
Jess started mumbling something "Yeah, yeah." Jess walked out of the dinner.  
  
Rory pulled up her car along side of Luke's to find Jess sitting on the front steps.  
  
"Hey," she said still sitting in the car.  
  
He smiled at her and walked over to the passenger's side door, and got in. He leaned over to her and kissed her softly on the lips.  
  
She smiled through the kiss. Their faces where barely an inch apart. "That was a better greeting than I expected, so where do you want to go?"  
  
"Where ever," he said as he pulled the car door shut.  
  
"Ok," Rory started to drive off.  
  
There was a long silence, neither one really knew what to say. Jess sat back and got out his wallet, he opened in and gave a quick look inside where a credit cards would have gone but instead he had something else Rory couldn't figure out what it was though. They where almost in Harvard before Rory decided to break the silence. "Jess," Jess looked over at her. "Yeah,"  
  
"Do you think I'm spontaneous enough?"  
  
Jess was a bit puzzled by her question, he didn't know how to answer her. She was Rory she was quiet and smart, not that spontaneous but every now and then she would surprise him. "I guess, kinda, sorta."  
  
"I'm not am I? Oh why don't we do something?"  
  
"What ever you want you're the driver."  
  
"Ok lets go an a road trip!"  
  
"Where too?" Jess wanted to see where the conversation was going to.  
  
Rory continued to star out the window, the sun was about to set and the sky was gorgeous. "I have a map under your seat."  
  
Jess reached down and pulled out a hand full of maps. "Wow! We could build a fort with all of these.  
  
Rory glanced over "I only have 10."  
  
Jess looked down at the maps and pulled out the one for New England. "How about." he searched all over for somewhere interesting to go to, nowhere caught his eye. " Food," he started to feel a bit hungry.  
  
"Ok," she saw a dinner ahead in the road and pulled in. They got out of the car and headed towards the door map in hand. They ordered their food and while they ate they picked a place. Jess paid for the food and they walked back to the car. Rory was feeling a bit tired didn't really want to drive any more. "Jess do you wanna drive?"  
  
"Yeah, Rory you sure you want to go to." he looked down at the map in his hand. "Pleasant Lake?" They both got into the car. "People might be really happy there, kinda like Stars Hollow."  
  
"No, it'll be fun, don't worry." Rory said as she slammed the passenger's side door. Rory wanted to do something big before she went to Yale this was going to be it. " We're only going to Maine."  
  
Jess wasn't worried he was actually surprised by Rory. "What's you're mom going to say? She's going to go nuts! Luke will kill me." Jess shut the door and looked over at Rory waiting for a response. "To hell with them lets go!"  
  
"This is going to be so much fun!! Drive!" She said in an excited voice.  
  
Jess started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. "What are we going to do for cloths?"  
  
Rory didn't think of that, usually she was so prepared the whole spontaneous thing was all so new. "We can stop some where, I have $200. How much do you have?" She asked as she reached into her make up bag to get her wallet. As she was going through her make up bag she saw her little container that held her birth control patches. She remembered how Lorelai didn't want her to forget to take the pill so she put her on the patch. She remembers how cold it was that day when Lorelai took her to the doctors. She smiled at the thought of her mothers concern. She put her hand on her hip and she didn't even feel it, most of the time she completely forgot she had it on. She didn't know why she wanted to do this road trip thing with Jess but some how, she did. She wanted to spend as much time with him as she could before, she went off to Yale.  
  
Jess tried to think of how much money he had. He didn't bother to deposit money in the bank, all of it was in his wallet. He worked for a while at Wal-Mart, he never really counted the money in his Wallet. He kept his eyes on the road and reached into his pocket. Before he handed his wallet he pulled whatever was in the credit card spot out. Then he handed Rory his wallet. "I don't know how much, Count it." He held what ever it was in his hand Rory still didn't see what ever it was.  
  
She looked at all the money in his wallet and looked up at him with her eyebrows raised. "Where did you get all of this money?" She said as she started to count it.  
  
"I saved up all of my money. How much is there?"  
  
She finished counting it. "You have like $2,000 here Jess. You must have worked hard."  
  
"I worked with Luke too, and I made pretty good money driving that Forklift around." She gave him back his wallet and watched him slip whatever was in his hand back in.  
  
Rory still wanted to know what it was that he had in his hand. She decided to ask although he probably wouldn't tell her. "What did you have in your hand?"  
  
"Nothing." He said simply.  
  
"Come on,"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Please,"  
  
"We have to stop and get cloths. There are some cloths outlets in Boston right?" He said changing the topic.  
  
"Yeah, we can pick up some food some there too."  
  
"Ok, it's going to take about 2 hours to get to Boston." He looked down at the clock in the car. "Its 5:30 now so it'll be 7:00 ish when we get to Boston, we should have enough time."  
  
Jess was right about the time, during the ride they talked a little and made a list of what they needed but most of the time it was a sweet silence, knowing that they were near each other was all that mattered to both of them they where complete at that moment.  
  
Jess pulled into the parking lot, he had gotten lost for a few minutes but figured it all out without Rory noticing, Boston could be a very confusing place. He shut off the car and looked over at Rory, "Well let's go in." With that they walked towards the outlets. "We should go to Levi's first, to get Jeans."  
  
"Yeah." Rory opened up the piece of paper that was folded up in her hand, "Do you think we should get more than 2 pairs each?"  
  
"No, that should be fine. You can get shorts too." He said as he draped his arm over her shoulders.  
  
She liked when he did that she felt safe and secure. "Yeah I guess. We can get detergent and wash them too."  
  
"Yep." They walked through the door. He pointed towards men's jean. "I'll be over there ok."  
  
"Yeah ok," she said as he started to walk away.  
  
Rory walked over to women's jeans she was in luck there was a good sale going on, she got 2 pairs of jeans and 2 pairs of shorts and went over to the dressing rooms.  
  
Jess finished in like 5 minutes and was looking around the women's department for Rory when he didn't see her he figured she must be in the dressing room so he waited outside of the entrance.  
  
He kind of startled her "Hey,"  
  
"You finished already?!" she was kind of surprised.  
  
He held up 2 pairs of jeans and 1 pair of shorts. "Yeah, you ready?" "No, they were to big." She said as she started to flick through sales racks.  
  
"What size are you?"  
  
"These were size 2, so I guess a 1?"  
  
"Ok," he started to flip through the cloths.  
  
She looked at him and laughed, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Helping you,"  
  
"I can do it myself thank you. Hey there are shirts over there go get some." They were button down and he always looked good in them.  
  
Jess looked over at them. "I guess, but can we put a move on it, its almost 7:30 and we still have to get more stuff," he told her as he went and grabbed some shirts.  
  
"Don't you look to see if it fits?" she was stunned by the way he shopped, it was so different compared to the way she shopped. She grabbed a few more pants and went to try them on. This time they fit she grabbed a few shirts and they went to pay they had gotten really good deals. Rory bought the cloths in Levi's, Jess fought her on it but she won when she threw the money at the cashier and pushed Jess out the door. The next store was a Jockey outlet.  
  
Jess grabbed a huge package of beaters and boxers with all different designs on them. Rory went off on her own to get her stuff and they met up at the counter.  
  
Jess was standing behind Rory. "So what are you getting?" he said as he leaned over her shoulder to try to look.  
  
Rory quickly tried to cover her under garments in her hands, as a red blush came over her face. "None of your business."  
  
"I'll show you if you show me." Still trying to lean over her shoulder to catch a peek.  
  
"No, I've seen your box-." she quickly stopped hoping he didn't hear her. She was getting ever redder.  
  
"Oh, did you like them?"  
  
Rory didn't answer, they checked out each paying for them own stuff. And left the store.  
  
Jess walked along the side of her trying to catch a peek of what was inside her bag but he didn't get to see what because she moved the bag away from him. "So, we still need swim suits and pajamas."  
  
"Yeah lets go put this stuff in the car first." She said as she walked over to the car. Jess pulled the keys out of his pocket and opened the back door up for her. "It's a quarter to 8 so we should get moving before the close up."  
  
"Yeah, where would sell swim suits and pajamas?" He wasn't much of a shopper so he had no clue.  
  
Rory shut the car door and Jess locked the doors. Rory glanced around at the stores, "American Eagle should let's go there." They walked over to the store. Rory went right over to swimsuits, she wanted to get a full piece but the didn't have a good selection, so she started to look at tankinis.  
  
Jess just got a pair of black swim trunks that went a few inches below his knees. When he was done he went and grabbed a pair of hunter green cotton pajama bottoms. Then he went over to where Rory was. "Hey did you find any thing he said as he gazed through all of the women's swim suits.  
  
Rory hated when she couldn't find what she wanted she was having no luck at all. "Not yet."  
  
Jess grabbed a black bikini and looked at the size. "Here, go try it on." He said handing it to her.  
  
She looked at it, it had black bottoms that tie at each end. The top tied around the neck and around the back, the front had black with white stripes going horizontally. It was to reveling for Rory. "I think I'll pass," she said and started to go through the full pieces.  
  
"Come on just for fun. Plus what happened to wild and spontaneous Rory." He said hopefully.  
  
He was right she wanted too spontaneous and all, what would trying it on hurt? Not like anyone would see. "Ok, I guess." She said and took the bikini from him and headed towards the dressing room.  
  
Jess waited a few minutes out side of the door. "Are you done yet?"  
  
Rory stood there looking into the mirror in the little room, it was a good fit but didn't cover enough. "Yeah, I'll be out in a minute it doesn't look right I need to pick out another one."  
  
"Let me see,"  
  
"No,"  
  
Jess tried to open the door, "Come on, I won't laugh or anything." "No,"  
  
"You can go without me. I'll be calling a cab to take me back to Stars Hollow."  
  
"You wouldn't do that,"  
  
"Yeah," he said in his most convincing voice.  
  
Rory sighed and opened the door and stuck her head out. "Ok make sure no one sees."  
  
Jess didn't think she was going to let him so he was a little shocked. "Ok,"  
  
Jess walked in through the crack in the door. "You look good," she looked better than good, she looked better than great he thought to him self.  
  
Rory looked down at herself, "You think?"  
  
"Yep, buy it."  
  
"No, it's too."  
  
"No its great come on be wild Rory."  
  
"I guess." She looked down at the suit one last time. "Get out I have to put my cloths on."  
  
"Oh sorry," He was staring at her then he left. He never saw Rory that uncovered, she was beautiful covered but even more uncovered.  
  
A few minutes later Rory walked out and they headed over to get her a pair of pajamas. Rory got a pair of navy blue bottoms and a white camisole for a top. They paid for all of the stuff and headed out on the road again.  
  
Sorry, I went away for like two weeks!! Sorry I kept you guys waiting! Hope you like It-Sue. 


	8. One Twin Bed?

One Twin Bed?  
  
They finished their shopping around 8:30 then they hit the highway once again. It took 5 more hours to get to Pleasant Lake from Boston. It was a quiet ride Rory leaned her head against her window and watched the lights of the highway glaze over Jess's face. She never really noticed how good looking he really was till that moment, he had on his shirt that looked like the ones the men wear at the gas station, he always looks so good in that shirt, Rory thought to herself. The ride went by pretty fast, Rory still hadn't called her mom to tell her she tried to put it out of her mind. She had done this before, Lorelai would get mad but forgive her like the time she went to New York to see Jess. Rory was tired so she decided to sleep a little while. She woke up about an hour later to a cursing Jess he was always so cute when he was mad. He pulled to the side of the road because he was lost and he was mumbling 'Fucking map, those map making sons of bitchs in china' he mumbled as he tried to fold the map back up 'can never fold these damn things up' he hissed then he saw that Rory was a wake and gave her a kiss and they went to a gas station to get gas and Rory convinced Jess to go in and get some directions. A little while after that they stopped and picked up a cooler and got some food from a Stop and Shop along the way. Rory picked up some facial wash and other bathroom essentials, toothbrushes ect. They arrived at the Lake they searched for a place to stay. The lake had hardly anything around it. There were no houses really around the Lake only a few. They drove along a very dark road it kind of creped Rory out. She was thankful however she still had cell phone service. Around 1 in the morning they finally saw a little sign that read:  
  
Brand New Cabins That Way-  
  
They went down the tiny little road and it leads them to this big brick house. Jess and Rory went to the door and rang the bell.  
  
This little old man came to the door. "Hello, can I help you?" he said in his little sweet voice.  
  
Jess spoke before Rory could. "Hi, yeah we saw the sigh and we need a place to stay for a while." Jess said nicely.  
  
"Well you came to the right place, let me go and get my keys I'll be right back!" With that the man went back into the house and came out a few seconds later. "Right this way, you two look like a nice young couple," he said and he walked them towards their car. "Follow my truck, ok." Rory and Jess did what he said he lead them to this tiny little cottage it was about 500 feet away from the old mans house. They got out of the car and meet up with the man near the door of the house. He handed them the keys. "Here you are, you're one of my first customers! I'm Rodger Heart." He put out his hand.  
  
Jess shook his hand, "Jess Marino and this is Rory."  
  
"Hello Rory," he put out his hand.  
  
"Hi," she said as she shook his hand. "Well it's late so I'll be letting you two get settled in. Good night. If you need me I'm only down the road. See you tomorrow!" The man said as he walked to his truck.  
  
"Thanks Bye," Rory and Jess said at the same time. Rory waved to the man and he waved back he seemed very nice.  
  
Jess unlocked the door and walked in. He turned on the lights. "This is nice he said as he glanced around the tiny kitchen that lead into a small living room that had a love seat in it. He walked towards the living room and ventured into a doorway Rory followed after him. He stopped and she walked in front of to see what he was looking at. It was still dark in the room so it was hard to see, she looked over and saw a figure that resembled a lamp she quickly went over and turned it on.  
  
She looked over and saw what he was looking at, it was a tiny twin bed. "A twin bed?"  
  
"Yep" they both stared at it then at each other. "Well I'll get the stuff out of the car, you call your mom," Jess started to leaved the room.  
  
"Ok," she got out her cell phone and dialed her house number. Three rings.  
  
"Rory!" she heard her mothers panicked voice.  
  
"Yeah mom," Rory hadn't thought of how she was going to tell her mom yet.  
  
"Where the hell are you? Luke and I have been looking all over for you two!!" Lorelai raised her voice.  
  
"Maine." Rory blurted out with out thinking.  
  
"Maine!!!!!!!!!!" Lorelai sounded enraged.  
  
"Yeah mom we decided to go on a road trip, we're both fine." Rory was trying to calm her mother down.  
  
"Come home right now Rory!"  
  
"Mom, just calm down, I'll call you every night. Have a good time with Luke. Please don't worry! Bye!" Rory hung up the phone and then shut it off. She sat down on the bed, she hated to do that sort of thing to her mom, and it was horrible she felt like a bad person.  
  
Jess carried all the stuff into that house, put the food away, and brought the bags of cloths into the tiny bedroom. "So how did calling you're go?" he said as he sat down next to her.  
  
"I hung up on her." "Not good then."  
  
She got up and gathered up her cloths out of all the bags. "I'm gonna go change. Where is the bathroom?"  
  
"Um," Jess got up and walked into the living room and pointed towards a little door on the left side of the room.  
  
"Ok, I'll be back," she walked towards the little door and went in and shut the door behind her. The bathroom had a tiny white pedestal sink, a toilet, white tile shower, and tons of little shelves, it was actually really homey. She unpacked and put all of the soaps and such on the shelves and put the laundry detergent by the pedestal of the sink. She changed into her pajamas and neatly folded up her cloths. She walked back out into the living room but there was no Jess so walked towards the bedroom door, it wasn't closed all the way so he decided to go in. There stood Jess in nothing but boxers bent over looking through the shopping bags. She accidentally stubbed her toe on the door.  
  
Jess jumped up and turned around and saw Rory half in the room. "Rory? Are you spying on me?" he said with a smirk on his face.  
  
"No, The door wasn't shut," she stumbled on the words as she spit them out. " Sorry," she shut the door and went to sit on the Love seat she never saw a guy, that bare before.  
  
Jess came out of the room with his pajama bottoms on, they hang on to his hips, just enough so the rim of his boxers were showing. He wasn't wearing a shirt and his chest was smooth and muscular stretching all the way down to his well-shaped stomach. "Hey, I was just joking before, you didn't have to run." He said as he sat down next to her.  
  
Rory could feel the tension growing inside of her. "Good night Jess," She said quickly and walked towards the bedroom door.  
  
"Yeah," Jess couldn't figure out what he had doe wrong? She just ran and he wasn't even coming on to her, Rory was hard to figure out some times.  
  
Rory shut the door behind her and let out a breath of air. 


	9. The Note On The Pillow

Rory felt like she held that breath in forever. She was know aware of how much sexual tension she was under. He didn't even have to try, he just had to walk into the room and all of a sudden the tension was there, she didn't know why she kept running though, it wasn't like she wasn't ready, she was but she kept running. Rory decided to go to bed, the cotton sheets where so hot, and there was a heavy bedspread on top of her. She decided to take off her pajama bottoms and sleep in her women's briefs, they were her favorite pair of under wear, they where so comfortable. She thought back on the day, how Jess tried to look inside her bag, she really didn't have anything to hide only a pack of women's briefs, bras, and some black and white camisoles. She smiled as she thought of him trying to look into the bag, he was so manly and all that stuff of the out side but, he was really gentle and funny all at the same time. She drifted to sleep.  
  
Jess just sat with his head in his hand, why did she run? He didn't even come on to her and she ran like a bear was chasing her. He fell to sleep for a while then around 3 he woke back up, he glanced over at the bedroom door. He didn't relies what he was doing as he walked towards the bedroom door. He gently turned the knob of the door, he looked over at the bed placed in the center of the room. She must have kicked the sheets and bedspread off she was facing the wall with her back to him. He leaned against the doorframe of the tiny room, and stared at her for a while with a small smile on his face. The night light in the window shined down on her uncovered legs. They had this golden essence about them. She was gorgeous, her light chestnut colored hair was all over her face. He started to walk towards her. He got into the bed with her and ran his hand up her back and up her arm.  
  
Rory knew it was Jess by his touch. She let out a sleepy moan, "Jess," She said quietly. She rolled over on to her stomach, and then on to her side so she could face him. Her hair was all over her face.  
  
Jess put his hands on her face and pushed the hair away, and kissed her. "Hi," he draped his hand over her hip.  
  
Rory move closed to him so that their legs were entwined together and put her head up against his chest. And they both drifted to sleep once again.  
  
Rory woke up in a sleeping Jess's arms, she kissed him on the lips to try to wake him up. "Jess,"  
  
Jess squinted his eyes, "Hi," then he pulled Rory close and went to roll over on the bed, but instead they fell of the bed. Jess landed on the floor with Rory lying on his stomach. "Oh shit that hurt," he moaned. "I forgot how frigging small that bed was, are you ok?" Jess said groggily.  
  
Rory looked up at Jess and started to laugh, "Yeah, I'm hungry." She said as she got up. "Lets grab some food and go to the beach, Put on your swim suit."  
  
"Fine," Jess got up when Rory left and put on his swimsuit and meet her out in the kitchen.  
  
She got out pop tarts and put them in the toaster. "Can you get them out while I get changed?"  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
"Thanks," Rory went and gathered up all of her stuff and went into the bathroom. She shaved her legs and threw her hair up in a sloppy bun and put on her all to reviling swimsuit. She looked at her self in the mirror and decided to put a shirt over top of it. She looked around the bathroom for a shirt that she thought she brought in with her but it was nowhere to be found. She opened the door and went out into the living room.  
  
"Hey you're breakfast is done." Jess said with out turning around he heard the bathroom door open.  
  
"Ok," She put on one of his white beaters. "I'm borrowing one of your shirts," she said as she sat down at the tiny table that could barely seat two people at it. And got a pop tart off the plate in the middle of the table.  
  
Jess turned around and he had a cup of coffee in one hand and a glass of orange juice in the other. "Here," he said as he yawned and gave her the coffee. "I found coffee and a coffee maker in the cabinet."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
They both ate and left to try to find there way to the beach. The little cabin was really pretty, it had a brick patio where you could look through all of the trees and see the lake. There were tons of flowers surrounding it. Rory gazed at all of the flowers they were all so beautiful as she walked down a brick path that was leading them to the lake. Ivy grew up the walls on the house there was ivy everywhere, everything was so well kept. There where no other houses around, it was so nice, Rory could of stayed there forever. Jess and Rory spent the day at the beach, with no one there to bother them they where able to talk about anything and everything. Everything was so peaceful. They decided to go back right after the sunset. They ate dinner and started to watch TV.  
  
Jess couldn't get it off of his mind, the one thing he wanted to ask Rory he couldn't figure out a way to. He wasn't paying much attention to the TV or anything.  
  
Rory looked over at him and noticed that he was deep in thought. "Jess,"  
  
Jess was a little startled "Yeah,"  
  
"What are you thinking about?"  
  
Jess didn't want to give away his thoughts at this moment, he wasn't really that ready yet. "Oh nothing. I'm just a little tired I guess. I think I'm gonna go to bed." He got up and went into the tiny bedroom.  
  
Rory soon followed after him. He could be so hard to figure out, first he's all open then he's all secretive. He was already a sleep when she came in so she got into the tiny bed with her back to him. Immediately he wrapped his powerful arms around her. She still couldn't put her finger on what was going on with him.  
  
Jess got up early the next morning, without waking Rory up.  
  
Rory woke up to an empty bed, but a note on her pellow. 


	10. The Start Of Something New

A/N-my spellchecker and grammar checker have minds of their own every once in awhile!! I fixed it I think, lol!  
  
Rome?  
  
Rory woke up and saw the letter. She quickly read it,  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Rory,  
  
Hope you slept well, we had no egg so I went out to get some. I'll be back in a little while, it's about 6:45 right now so I'll be back at 8.  
  
Look over at the nightstand, I don't need an answer today. Think long and hard, I did the day you came to New York. I fell for you, I want to be with you forever I hope you want to be with me. There are so many things I would like to say to you, but I don't know how, Rory so I tried writing some of it. I'll see you later. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Rory looked over at the nightstand, there sat a tiny white gold ring. She stared at it then picked it up, slide it on her finger it was a perfect fit, she rolled the ring around until she found the face of the ring, which had a tiny dainty heart engraved on it and she gazed upon it and smiled. "Rory Maraino," she muttered the words at least 10 times. Then she glanced over at the alarm clock. 7:15, he just left, she thought to herself how could she not of felt him get out of the bed? This gave Rory enough time to look good before he got back, she quickly got up and grabbed a bra and under wear, black of coarse, black always made her feel, clean, nice and sorta bad all at the same time, plus black matches most colors. She ran to the bathroom, and jumped into the shower. She wanted to look pretty, so she made sure that she was perfect. While in the shower she talked to herself, practicing what she was going to say to Jess. She rambled on while she shaved her legs. "No, no that's not right! Yes Jess I will marry you! Damn that sucks too!"  
  
It was 7:40, when Jess came into the house. The whole way home he contemplated what to say to Rory, and what she was going to say to him. He came into the house and he herd the shower running, he set the food on the counter and walked towards the bedroom, he went to the nightstand and the ring was gone. That must mean yes. Jess smirked, she fell for him. He went back to the kitchen to start making eggs.  
  
Rory shut the shower off and traveled over to the sink. She looked into the mirror and smiled, she was engaged, well almost. She brushed her hair and put on her undergarments wrapped her towel around her and walked out into the living room.  
  
Jess herd the bathroom door open and he turned around expecting Rory to be fully clothed like always. But she wasn't he was speech less, as his eyes gazed over her body and then landed on her left hand where the white gold band was placed so perfectly.  
  
Rory looked over at Jess and smiled as she headed towards the bedroom door. There where no words to be said, the air between them said enough. Rory gently closed the door behind her. Rory came out a few minutes later dressed in shorts and one of Jess's beaters. Jess sat at the kitchen table he looked over to her when the door opened. "Hi,"  
  
Rory walked over and stood next to him. "Hi," all she could do was smile.  
  
Jess grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled her closer to him. They were face-to-face Jess started to kiss her, his hands slide gently under the shirt and rubbed across her back. Rory's hands found there way to Jess's face, as she deepened the kiss. Jess slowly stood up with out breaking the kiss. He pulled Rory closer as he tried to find his way to the bedroom door. All of a sudden there was a huge crash, and rain came pouring down. Rory jumped as she always did when she heard thunder. Jess looked down at the body he had pinned against the bedroom doorframe. A smirk came to his face, as he whispered out of breath, "Its just thunder."  
  
Rory felt his heart racing against her chest, She slowly nodded "I know,"  
  
Jess moved his slowly moved his hand to her hip, he gently ran his hand along the side of her body going all the way up to her shoulder and back down. Rory took a deep breath and closed her eyes as Jess did this, she never felt like that before this was a whole new feeling. She Kissed Jess on the lips and pulled away, staring into his eyes. She reached for his hand and slowly pulled him through the door.  
  
Jess looked at Rory and smiled she was so innocent, some times he didn't know what to do, he wanted her so bad then when he could have her he got this feeling.  
  
Rory wanted to, she moved closer to Jess and kissed him again, Jess deepened the kiss this time, he didn't want to push her but he still wanted to have control. Jess pushed Rory towards the bed, lying her down on her back as he kissed along her neck. "Jess," Rory whispered.  
  
Jess looked up, "Yeah,"  
  
"I don't know what to do." She said as she pulled her self up and sat on the side of the bed.  
  
"Shhh, you'll be fine," Jess voice echoed through the room along with the pitter-patter on the roof. He leaned towards her and softly kissed her neck. He gently laid her back down on the bed. He kissed down her neck as his fingers tugged upward on the bottom of her shirt. He looked up at her before he pulled it off, "Are you sure?" he whispered looking up at her.  
  
Rory quickly nods. Jess slowly undressed Rory, as she undressed him. Jess took Rory's wrists, holding them together with one hand above her head, pinning her down. Jess took his other arm and put it under Rory's back pulling her closer to him. He kissed along her neck and chest, as his body swiftly entered hers. Rory tried to jump but she was pinned down, there was a small pain that somehow felt good as Rory's heart beat and breathing got faster. She smiled slightly, she was no longer Rory Gilmore, Jess's girlfriend, but Rory Gilmore, Jess's lover and fiancé. Rory's toes curled as Jess pulled her closer and speeded up. Rory's whole body stiffened as her back arched and pushed on Jess's stomach, her shoulders pulled at her arms as her moans deepened. Jess dropped down onto the bed breathing heavily. Rory's arms went free and she let out a breath. "Wow," she muttered as she smiled and pulled the bedspread up and wrapped herself up in it. Rory rolled over on to her side and looked at Jess who was laying wrapped up in a blanket on his side as well, he gave her a wild look and a smirk played on his lips. She giggled as he reached over and pulled her into his powerful arms and kissed her on the lips, Rory never felt such a feeling, and one minute her heart was racing the next she was calmly wrapped up in a blanket and Jess's arms.  
  
Jess entwined his fingers with hers, he felt the cold ring between his fingers and smiled. "So, you found the ring?" he said raising his eyebrows.  
  
Rory smiled and kissed him softly on the lips, "Yeah, its beautiful,"  
  
Jess looked at it and smiled.  
  
"Where did you get it?"  
  
"New York, a small shop,"  
  
"Oh, I love it." She said with a smile.  
  
"That's good,"  
  
"Why couldn't you just ask?"  
  
Jess looked down awkwardly. "I don't know."  
  
"Oh, when do you want to get married?" Rory asked sensing Jess's uncomforting.  
  
Jess thought for a minute, "Spring break?"  
  
Rory smiled at the thought of setting a wedding date. "Yeah, near the bridge small and quaint."  
  
Jess nodded. "What about a honeymoon?" Jess said cocking up his eyebrow.  
  
"Oh, Rome? We can site see."  
  
"Rome? The most site seeing we'll be doing is from the bed."  
  
"Jess, it'll be fun."  
  
"No, all we need for a honeymoon is a bed a room and food so we don't starve." Jess said in a serious voice.  
  
Rory thought for a minute, "Ok, lets come here."  
  
Jess looked around the room he like it near the lake there was no one around to bother him or her. "Yeah," he said looking at her again.  
  
Rory moved closer to Jess and buried her head in his chest. All of a sudden Jess was gone and Rory herd a loud thud she looked over the side of the bed.  
  
Jess tried to sit up and felt a pain and moaned. "Shit that hurt," Jess moaned.  
  
"I'm sorry," Rory said trying to hold in a laugh.  
  
"Don't laugh. On our honeymoon we need a bigger bed you're to damn rough," he breathed.  
  
Rory laughed. "Come on get up! I'm hungry."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The next day Rory and Jess headed home. 


	11. Oh Those Gilmore Girls

Oh Those Gilmore Girls.  
  
Jess and Rory got to Stars Hollow around 9:30 at night. Jess drove most of the way, things where different know, they where going to get married, they where no longer just a couple they where some thing more. Neither one of them knew what the more part was however, they both had questions for each other, that neither wanted to ask. They where both sure however that they wanted to get marred how hard was it going to be? If they made it through this much they could make it through anything. There was only one problem how where they going to tell Luke and Lorelai.  
  
Jess drove Rory home and walked back to the dinner, this would be there first night away from each other in 4 days. Rory had gotten used to him being there all the time, she missed it even though they where only apart for a few minutes she missed him already. She looked down at her hand and saw the ring Jess gave her and she smiled, remembering the past 4 days. Rory opened the door. "Mom I'm Home." She saw Lorelai rush over to her. Rory was greeted with a hug from Lorelai. "Hi, Mom!"  
  
Lorelai missed Rory, she was so happy to see her that she for got about her anger, but soon remembered it. "You made me worry so much why did you do that and if he made you I'll kill him!"  
  
"I'm sorry, I wanted to get away before college started."  
  
Lorelai was shocked that it was Rory choice. "Rory tell me before you leave next time so I don't go crazy. Where did you go to anyway?"  
  
Rory smiled as her and her mother walked towards the living room. "Maine, it was great."  
  
Lorelai knew that Rory and Jess had slept together, it was so obvious to her she could see it in Rory's glowing electrical blue eyes. "So is there anything else you want to tell me?" She wanted Rory to tell her she didn't want her to feel uncomfortable, the way she did with her mother.  
  
Rory glanced down at her hand again, and then she lifted it to show her mother.  
  
Lorelai looked at the ring and then back at Rory, "Wow, are you sure about this Rory its something huge, it will change you're life forever." Rory nodded and smiled. "You really do love him," Lorelai let out a nervous giggle. Lorelai felt as if she wanted to cry she just lost her only child to the James Dean of Stars Hollow, everything was going to change. "So did you." Lorelai moved her hands.  
  
Rory looked at the ring again. Rory knew what her mother meant, "Yeah,"  
  
Lorelai reached out and hugged her daughter, she felt tears coming to her eyes, and Rory was no longer her baby.  
  
Rory felt Lorelia's and decided to change the subject. "How was you're last 4 days with Luke?"  
  
Lorelai smiled, they had been great. "Great, I worked at the Diner! I got free coffee,"  
  
"Looks like you didn't miss me much!"  
  
"No I missed you.. Rory?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"How would you feel if Luke moved in?" Lorelai knew it was soon to be thinking about it, but she couldn't help it.  
  
Rory was a little shocked by her mom's question. " Umm, well don't you think its little soon?"  
  
"Rory I have never felt this way it's kind of weird, but I like it."  
  
Rory nodded understanding her mothers feeling. "If that's what you want its ok with me, I mean I'm not going to be here much longer."  
  
"Yeah," the thought made Lorelai sad but she still smiled. "Oh, you have to go to Friday night Dinner to tomorrow."  
  
"Oh yeah, did you talk to grandma?"  
  
"Sorta,"  
  
"Oh, what did she say?"  
  
"The usual."  
  
"Mom I'm kinda tired I'm gonna go to bed." She slowly trailed off to her room.  
  
"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow, by the way where are your bags?" She didn't see Rory bring them in.  
  
"In the car. Good night Mom."  
  
"Night Hun." Lorelai started up the stairs but didn't get any sleep that night.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Jess grinned the whole way home. Jess's grin was short lived as he entered the apartment. Luke heard the door open and it woke him up.  
  
"Jess?" Luke couldn't yet see his figure.  
  
"Luke,"  
  
Luke let out a breath. "Jess, why did you have to do this?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Runaway with her!" Luke raised his voice.  
  
"We weren't running away, I don't know why you get so pissed over this shit, What do you think is going to happen!"  
  
"You know what I think, you're gonna run again and you're going to break her heart Again! Like you did before! You just leave everyone and thing behind!"  
  
"I'm not going to leave! I'm not him!"  
  
"You better not."  
  
Jess collapsed onto his bed, "I asked her to marry me." Jess said in a low voice.  
  
Luke looked over at him. "What?" Luke lowered his voice. He had no clue that Jess loved her that much. Luke still had to get up enough courage to ask Lorelai and here was Jess who was so young yet he could set the world on fire in a way it made Luke proud, in a way he wished he could be like Jess.  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Jess nodded. "Yeah."  
  
"Wow." Luke got up and walked over to the fridge. "Want a beer?"  
  
"Sure, When did you start to drink?"  
  
"Their Lorelia's."  
  
"Oh," Jess took it from Luke, "Thanks,"  
  
The air was calm between them, for the first time in a long time. Then Luke spoke, "Those Gilmore Girls sure can make a guy fall." Luke some how loved that about Lorelai though he fell hard for Lorelai years ago.  
  
Jess nodded and smiled he was in the same boat as Luke, in love with a Gilmore Girl.  
  
"I'm sorry I yelled at you before." Luke hated to admit he was wrong, but he was wrong about yelling at Jess when he had good intentions.  
  
Jess just nodded and took a slug of his beer. He lie down in the bed and smiled thinking of Rory and how he missed her already.  
  
Luke looked over at Jess and smiled, and soon fell asleep. Jess waited for Luke to sleep then he slipped out the window.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Jess walked in the shadows of Stars Hollow. He soon approached Rory's window. He slides the window up and jumped through without making a noise. He slipped of his shoes to be quieter. He walked up to the bed and looked down at Rory she was sound asleep. He kissed her forehead. He gently got on the bed and lies down beside her, she stirs a little then realizes its him.  
  
"Jess," Rory whispered as she moved closed to him.  
  
"Shhh,"  
  
"I love you," she whispered against her pillow.  
  
Jess smiled "I love you too." But she had already fallen asleep, a few minutes later he was a sleep as well. 


	12. Open Highways

Open Highways.  
  
Rory headed to her Friday night dinner solo. The dinner started well, with the usual conversation some how lead to something more.  
  
Richard spoke in his strong tone. "So, Rory what have you been doing lately, I bet you regret not going to Europe."  
  
Rory smiled she had no regrets. "No, I was in Maine the past 4 days it was great."  
  
Emily sat still looking confused for a minute. "I talked to you're mother Wednesday, she didn't say that you where away. Whom did you go with?"  
  
"Yes, Rory dear who did you vacation with?" Her grandfather added in.  
  
Rory knew that this question was going to lead to others, but she had to answer them after all her Grandmother didn't hate Jess completely. "Jess,"  
  
Emily looked angry, "That heathen beggar you brought here!"  
  
Richard was now lost in the conversation, "Who is Jess? What happened to that Dean fellow?"  
  
"Richard that boy dumped her! And she chose that horrible nephew of that Diner man Lorelai always talks about. The one that broke her arm Richard!"  
  
Rory sat there for a minute it was all happening so fast.  
  
Then Emily turned back to Rory. "Your mother let you go away with that, that Bastard!"  
  
Rory was shocked by her grandmothers words, Rory stood up "He is not a Bastard! He's my fiancé!" Rory couldn't believe what she just let slip out of her mouth.  
  
Emily and Richards eyes got huge and they looked at Rory. "Your pregnant!" Emily blurted out with the look of fear in her eyes.  
  
"My God I need a drink." Her grandfather got up and left the table.  
  
Emily started to yell. "I will not stand by and see you destroy your life with that damn city boy!"  
  
"I'm not pregnant! You have no right to label him! I don't need you're permission to get married! And I don't need your advice on who to marry! I'm leaving!" Rory grabbed her coat and marched out the door. She walked down the driveway leaving her cleaned out car in their drive way. She got out her cell phone and dialed Luke's. There Rings later.  
  
"Luke's," Jess's husky voice ran through the phone.  
  
Rory had tears in her eyes. "Jess, Can you come and get me?"  
  
Jess could tell by her voice she was crying. "Sure, Rory where are you?"  
  
"Hartford, at my Grandparents."  
  
"Ok I'll be there." Jess ran up to the apartment and grabbed Luke's truck keys then he ran down stairs and then out the door.  
  
"Jess, Where in the hell are you going?" Luke yelled as Jess ran out the door.  
  
Jess never answered him he just left. He got in the truck and drove away.  
  
Emily got up and got the phone and dialed Lorelia's number. Lorelai picked up with her usual perky tone.  
  
"Hello,"  
  
"Lorelai, how dare you not tell me Rory was away with that Heathen!"  
  
"Oh, Jess he's not so bad mom." Lorelai had to admit he was ok for coming back for Rory and all.  
  
"I can't believe you letting her marry him! Lorelai your going to screw up that girls life!"  
  
"She can make her own choices!" Lorelai yelled.  
  
"She's going to end up like you! Alone with a baby!"  
  
"He wouldn't do that to her!"  
  
"How do you know, everyone said the same about Chris and look where you ended up!"  
  
Lorelai hung up the phone and sat back down on the sofa. The phone started to ring and Lorelai picked it up. "What the hell do you want to bitch at me now for?"  
  
Luke was a little surprised. "Did I call at a bad time?"  
  
"Oh god I'm sorry Luke I thought you where my mother,"  
  
"Having a bad day?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Hey, I closed down the diner do you want to go out?"  
  
Lorelai smile, "Yeah, can you pick me up in a half an hour?"  
  
"Sure, Bye"  
  
"Bye Luke," Lorelai smiled Luke always made her so happy what would she do with out him.  
  
2 minutes later the phone wrung and Lorelai answered. "Hello,"  
  
"Hey, can you come and pick me up?" Luke' s voice came on.  
  
Lorelai laughed, "Yeah, sure bye Luke"  
  
"Bye,"  
  
Rory heard the diesel engine and smiled as she saw the truck pull up.  
  
Jess drove up to the driveway of Rory's Grandparents. There sat a tiny figure with her knees to her chest in a tan shirt and jean skirt. Jess stopped the truck and got out and walked towards her. He smiled "Hey," he whispered as he knelt down in front of her and lightly kissed her knee. "What's wrong?"  
  
Rory's race was red and tear stained, "I wanna go home,"  
  
Jess leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers. "Ok, lets go." He grabbed her hand and they walked to the truck.  
  
The ride was quiet Jess didn't know what to do, but drive so that's what he did. He wanted to know what happened, why she was so upset, so he pulled to the side of the road and looked over at her. "What happened?"  
  
Rory looked at him and smiled, she sighed "My grandparents,"  
  
"Oh," He leaned over and kissed her neck. "What happened?"  
  
"Nothing," Rory kissed Jess trying to deepen it but he broke away.  
  
"What happen? And don't distract me with kissing you.  
  
Rory smiled he knew her so well. "We argued that's all."  
  
"Can you just tell me what happened because I don't know what to do."  
  
Rory looked down "They got mad about us getting married, and I got mad and left. Can you just take me home?"  
  
Jess looked down, "Yeah," He started driving once again.  
  
While on the highway Rory moved closer to Jess. "I'm sorry,"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Not talking about it."  
  
"It's ok," He felt her lips kiss his neck and he smiled. It wasn't butterflies that he felt when he was around her it was something else something that he had never felt before with every touch he got from her a new feeling arose maybe he was crazy or maybe he was in love with the Gilmore sitting next to him. He was in love, just like the open highway it could lead him anywhere but, right now it didn't matter where he was going all that mattered was she was in the seat next to him taking the same road. He smirked as he drove down the road with Rory's head lightly resting on his shoulder knowing that she loved him as well.  
  
Rory's head rested on his shoulder, she smiled but didn't let him see. She didn't know why she wanted him to pick her up but he was the first person she thought of, for the last few days he was the only person she thought of. She loved having him around, just him being there made her feel better. If this is what being married is like she knew she was going to love. She looked over at the clock it was 7:30 and she really didn't want to go home yet. "Jess,"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Can we go grab something to eat at Luke's?"  
  
"Yeah," Jess said as he got off on the exit for Stars Hollow.  
  
Jess pulled up to the curb of the dinner, the dinner was empty and black. "I guess Luke went out."  
  
"Yeah," Rory said as she looked at the empty dinner. "I guess I can go home then, I'm tired it's been a long day."  
  
Jess drove her home. Rory opened the door of the empty house, and lead Jess to the kitchen. She opened up the fridge and found some eggs, she was in luck they where still good. Jess cooked the eggs and she ate them all. "Working at a diner has done you good."  
  
"I can't believe you don't know to cook eggs," Jess laughed.  
  
"Well at least you can cook so we won't starve."  
  
"Good thing, can you cook anything?"  
  
"Macaroni and cheese the kind you put in the microwave." she said seriously.  
  
"Wow," Jess laughed.  
  
"Shut up!" she said as she tried to slap his arm.  
  
"What will our kids do Rory they'll starve!" Jess joked.  
  
Rory got quiet at the thought of having kids with Jess she smiled and looked into his eyes. She never really thought about having kids until now.  
  
Jess was quiet as well, as he looked into her eyes. Having kids was big, but it was something he thought he might be good at. The thought of having kids with Rory was huge though, something he could only dream of having. Maybe she did want kids though, she was young though it would tie both of them down. But maybe the open highway love he and Rory leads him there in the future. 


	13. 4 Years Into The Future

4 years into the future..  
  
Rory and her grandparents made up when Rory started Yale. Rory moved into a small apartment with Jess in New Haven. Luke moved in with Lorelai in October and Proposed to her on Thanks Giving. Rory and Jess got married on Spring Break, and Honeymooned in Maine. Luke and Lorelai got married that summer and had a daughter Casey the next summer. Jess got a job welding in a steel mill and went to night school and got a degree in Business management and bartending. He is opening up a bar named 'Jess's Girl' in a small brick building in New Haven. Rory is 22 and about to finish her 4th year in Yale. Its May. 


	14. A Lovely Marriage

Oh the Lovely Marriage!  
  
Being married to Jess wasn't as great as she expected it to be. Last week he had forgotten their anniversary, they had a huge fight, then it ended up the way everything did when they fought, they'd travel into the bedroom and he'd tell her how much he loved her and they'd wake up the next morning kissing. They lived in a tiny apartment in New Haven, it was a total shit hole to Rory and Jess but it was still home. They had a little love seat in the living room, it was old Luke had given it to them. Their kitchen was tiny and they hardly had enough money for food. Jess was never home he was always working to get by. Rory decided to only go to college for 4 years, she had already gotten many job offers, and in fact she had one next week, with a small publishing company. Jess was going to open up the bar in June. He had just graduated, so know they where able to spend more to together but that would all end as soon as the bar opened. Rory missed her mother and Luke their lives where so busy know, she talked to them a few times a week. She never really talked to her father he had been so busy too, that didn't bother Rory however he was never really a major part of her life. Her grandmother Emily had died during Rory's 3rd year of college Rory missed her, it was so hard, she always had the answers to everything and even though they fought, Rory had loved her very much. Rory's life was so imperfect, not the joys she always thought it be. Sometimes, she thought Jess didn't love her. She never really let that got o her head however, because he really did love her and she loved him.  
  
Rory suddenly herd the door open and the stench of welder filled the room and she smiled, he was home. She got up from the little love seat and set down her book on the counter to and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pecked him on the lips and smiled while she tried not to gag over the horrible smell he had from welding, but she loved it all at the same time, it meant that he was home and it was a great feeling no matter how mad she was at him. "Hi,"  
  
Jess loved coming home to her, opening that door and finding he there was just great. "Hey, how was your day?" He said as he sat her up on the counter so that she could look down at him.  
  
"It was ok, I read 'To Kill A Mocking Bird.'"  
  
"Again?"  
  
"Yep," Rory looked down at him and kissed him sweetly on the lips and backed away and made a face. "You smell!"  
  
Jess sniffed. "Yeah, I'll go take a shower" He kissed her again. He knew he was hard to deal with sometimes. He loved her so much though he couldn't imagine not having her around. He backed away and walked over to the bathroom.  
  
Rory watched him walk into the bathroom, and leave the door cracked, which meant he wanted her to come in. She quietly walked over to the door taking off one piece of clothing at a time, and just dropped them on the floor. She slipped into the room and slide into the steaming. Jess looked over at her with his mysterious look, he gently pushed her against the wall and kissed her, the water seemed to get even hotter as it cascaded off of their bodies.  
  
Jess moved Rory so she was under the water while he kissed along her neck, she moaned he was so good at that. Making her want him even more than she already did. She felt Jess's hand leave her back where it always was when they kissed. All of a sudden she felt a rush of hot water roll down her back then she felt freezing cold water roll down her back and she jumped up and screamed. "Jess!"  
  
Jess looked at her wildly and smiled. He leaned in to kiss her again but she punched him in the shoulder. He looked at her and held in a laugh. "That was mean!" He said like a girl.  
  
"Why did you do that? I can't believe you!" She just wanted to spend time with him and that's what she got, cold water.  
  
"I'm sorry, " He reached out to pull her to him and she walked out of the shower.  
  
Rory wrapped herself up in a towel and she quickly walked out of the bathroom. She ran quickly to her room and shut the door. He had wrecked the moment, she just wanted to spend time with him, kiss him and he did that. She wanted to cry, sometimes he was great and other times he was horrible she just couldn't figure him out sometimes.  
  
Jess felt wrapped a towel around his waist and walked over to their bedroom, He tried to open the door but it was locked. He sighed and closed his eyes. "Rory, can I come in?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"I'm sorry just let me in please,"  
  
"No," Rory had all she could do to hold back her tears.  
  
"Rory," Jess walked away and rummaged through the bathroom, he finally found a bobby pin. He walked back over to he door and picked the lock. Jess cracked the door open ands looked in the room at the tiny figure sitting on the side of them bed looking at the floor. "Rory," He said gently and walked over to her and sat next to her.  
  
Rory shook her head, "Why do you have to do that stuff? Last week you locked me out of that bathroom, I almost peed my pants! The week be for that you." Jess cut her off.  
  
"I forgot our anniversary, yes I know I'm sorry I'm human Rory!" Jess said in his sarcastic voice.  
  
Rory looked at him with pain corrupting her. "Do you even love any more?" Rory felt tears coming to her eyes, "I know your human, but so am I and I get mad when you joke around! Its not funny Jess, it was cold water Jess! And I'm sick of not seeing you but, when you're here you drive me nuts!" Rory looked away she couldn't stand to look at him. "I'm you're wife," she muttered as a tear stained her cheek.  
  
Jess moved closer to her, and pulled her towards him. "Yeah, of course I love you, I love to come home to you, its great and I'm sorry I drive you nuts, I'll stop."  
  
Rory shook her head at the floor. " Not this time Jess maybe we need time apart." Rory couldn't believe what she just said it crushed her to say it him, she loved him but maybe time would do her good.  
  
Jess swallowed hard and looked at her teary face, "No, please," Jess was just crushed by his own wife the woman he would die for.  
  
"Jess, maybe we should try it." She started to cry even worse and looked down at the floor.  
  
Jess looked at her he couldn't breathe, he just shook his head. He was a failure, to his wife. "No," Jess couldn't look at her he had never felt so much pain.  
  
Rory got up and left the room in tears she collapsed onto the living room floor and dropped her head in her hands and cried her eyes out.  
  
Jess sat on the bed and hated himself at that moment, he loved her so much and she didn't want him, but he couldn't hate her he just couldn't hate her for not loving him the same way.  
  
Rory loved Jess so much; she had never felt so horrible. She just crushed them both, single handedly. She knew how much he loved her, and she loved him just as much, but their relationship wasn't good they never saw each other, and when they did it wasn't quality time it was fighting and making up. Maybe time would do them both good, it would split them or make them. 


	15. The One You Can't Forget

The One You Can't Forget.  
  
The week had gone by so fast for Rory, she never told anyone that she left Jess and was living in a hotel room. It was too much. She never smiled; she couldn't pick up the phone to tell him she loved him, she never even got out of bed. The next day she had a job interview, and she didn't know what to say. Everything was so horrible, she cried herself to sleep every night. She hoped he would call but he didn't, so she lies there hoping he would come rescue her from her sorrow. She hated herself for doing that to them, she was so happy with him, she loved him so much it was funny how one thing could kill them. As she lies there looking at the ceiling her face was red, her heart was gone, and she knew where it was it was where she wanted to be.with him.  
  
Jess got up and went to work every day, to try to get her off of his mind. It didn't work, he would just think of her all day everything reminded him of her and the things he did wrong. When he went home he would picture her sitting on the love seat waiting for him, but when he got home he found it empty and it would kill him. He would lie in their bed and wish she were there. He didn't call because he knew she needed time, and because he would break down and beg for her to come back into his arms again and he just couldn't do that, not yet at least. He couldn't hate her so he hated himself, his heart was gone, and it had gone with Rory.  
  
The bar was almost done; all he had to do was the graffiti on the walls. The bar was set up like the city, with black walls and all. He decided to go and do the graffiti tonight. As he walked in the bar, he thought of her, the night he bought her to the bar, she had planed out what to do in the bar, she talked about their future together and Jess smiled as that thought rushed through his head, it was the first time he smiled in a week, there was no need to smile if there was no Rory to smile with. He walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a can of electrical blue spray paint out. The color reminded him of those eyes of hers, huge and blue as blue could be. He held the can toward the wall and sprayed Rory across the wall. He looked at it from a distance. He locked up the bar and went back home to look at the ceiling, try to sleep and wish she were there with him. He was so lonely; he no clue what to do or how to feel with out her. For the first time in his life he looked at the ceiling in their bed room and felt a tear fall down his cheek, he shut his eyes and felt alone, a feeling he experienced most of his life until Rory and he began to think it might corrupt him again.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Rory went to her meeting the next day, with no expression on her face. It was a good thing she was almost done with school, she did well on her exams and she was going to graduate in 2 weeks, she didn't know what she was going to do she would have to tell everyone about leaving Jess. Maybe they would be together by then though, she hated being with out him, and hopefully he would take her back, but where was she going to get the nerve to talk to him, and why would he take her back? After what she did to him, he probably hated her, but being away made her realize how much she loved him. Her life was always so perfect and she was always so organized, that went right out the window, she had no clue why she wanted to leave but she did. They never really saw each other, and when they did they fought. They should have been able to work that out, she shouldn't of left, and most of all she should of told him how she felt.  
  
She glanced down at her hand, she never took those rings off, she did everything with them on, they felt like part of her and she didn't want to lose them. She remembered the morning she found that note. ~She woke up and he was gone, but there was a note. She read it and found the ring. ~ She pictured that little cottage and their first time so perfectly. Jess was the only man she was ever with, and only one she wants to be with. She smiled and got up to leave, she didn't care about the stupid interview; she walked right out of the door and drove to the hotel where she had been staying. She collected all of her things and put them in the car. She paid the bill and drove away; still not know what to say accept 'I love you' to him. It was the first time in a long time that she smiled. She drove up to the building and took all of her belongings inside. She looked through the apartment everything was the same, nothing was touched or moved just the way she left it. It was 3 o'clock she knew he would be soon, she still didn't know what to say to him she knew that she hurt him, and she just hoped that he would forgive her and take her back. She stood by the kitchen sink, and looked over at the counter top, there sat her book, 'To Kill A Mockingbird' it was one of her favorite books, still on the page she left off on. She picked it up and went to sit on the love seat. She was so tired she hadn't slept much; it felt weird to sleep alone in a bed that wasn't even hers. She couldn't keep her eyes open any longer, she drifted into a deep, deep sleep.  
  
Jess decided he was going to call Rory's cell phone, and well beg. He walked up to the door and discovered it to be unlocked. He walked in and immediately smelt that sweat smell that he had missed so much. He found her small figure, and his heart came back to him, the alone feeling drifted, and there she was. He slowly walked up to her, she was still asleep and more beautiful than he remembered. He knelt down in front of her, and just stared at her beauty. Rory's eyes started to open sleepily, Jess leaned forward and kissed her lips lightly, he didn't know if she wanted him to but he wanted to, it was driving him crazy.  
  
"I'm sorry," She whispered in her sleepy state. She opened her eyes to look at him, there he was. The smell of welded filled the room and Rory loved it. "Jess, I. I hate being without you," she whispered with tears in her voice. She said as she sat up.  
  
Jess rubbed his hand across her back to try to sooth her.  
  
"I was being stupid, when I thought I could live without you, I lied I can't I hate it." She leaned towards him and dropped her head to his shoulder.  
  
Jess wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. "Shhh, I know," he whispered into her neck.  
  
"I left you, and you didn't do anything wrong. I'm so stupid. I couldn't sleep, because you weren't there and I didn't call cause I thought you'd hate me for leaving you, I'm so sorry Jess."  
  
"No, shhh its ok,"  
  
Rory nodded her head on his shoulder. It was the first time in a week she felt like she was living.  
  
"I hate being alone, please don't leave again," Jess whispered into Rory's neck. Jess never told anyone about his fear of being alone, with no one to love or to love him. Rory took that fear away, and he prayed she wouldn't give it back.  
  
"I won't I promise," Rory knew she couldn't leave again. Being away from him made her realize how much she really need him. She never knew what it was like to be alone, but know she did she hated that feeling, it felt like a hole, and it ate through her chest but once Jess was there in closed and she was living again.  
  
Jess closed his eyes, and pulled her off of the love seat and into his lap, where he wouldn't let go of her, in fear that she might run again. He never needed anyone, but he needed her, and when he thought about her leaving it made him sick. He didn't want to let her go, he wanted to keep her to him forever.  
  
Rory pulled away to look him in the eyes. When she looked at him she saw worry, pain, and happiness all at the same time. He was so dark and mysterious always making her wonder how he became that way. Right know she didn't need to wonder why, being alone caused it, having to fend for himself and being by himself with no one there to love him. She leaned and kissed him gently on the lips, the taste of him was the same still the bit of sour she wanted more of. "I won't leave again, Jess," she whispered as she buried her head in his chest. She felt his arms wrap around her once again it was the same old feeling, but this time it had a bit of a change, she felt his sorrows which she had never felt before, his pain flowed through her the pain that she had caused. "I won't hurt you again." She whispered quickly.  
  
Jess could hear her breathing go calm, the more he held on to her, he could feel her heart beating against his. He was alive, he still wasn't sure if she was going to stay, so he held on to her. Jess felt Rory pulling to get up, so he let her. She reached out for him to take her hand, so he did.  
  
Rory grabbed his hand and walked with him to their bedroom. She slipped her cloths off and grabbed one of is beaters and put it on. She slipped into the bed next to his bare body except for the boxers he had on. He pulled her close to him and she smiled as she felt his chest rise and fall against hers. "I love you," she whispered and looked into his eyes.  
  
He smiled lightly and kissed her gently " I love you, too."  
  
Rory smiled and fell asleep in his arms.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Rory woke up the next morning in the same place she fell asleep in. "Jess," Rory said sweetly.  
  
He looked at her, "Rory why did you leave?" Jess blurted out before he knew what he was saying. " What did I do wrong?" It was driving Jess crazy he wanted some answers just so he could make sure it wouldn't happen again.  
  
Rory looked at him the spoke. "You where working so much, and I was alone all the time. I know you are trying to get us by but, I felt like you had your mind on other things." Rory glanced down. "When we where together all we did was fight, you always did stupid things I'd get mad but, the last one I just flipped out and I thought I could do ok with out you, but I missed you to much."  
  
Jess looked into her eyes, he saw her soul so full and pure. "I'm sorry,"  
  
"I love you the way you are, but the jokes and games just hurt sometimes. I didn't mean what I said, I think that I should have acted differently."  
  
Jess kissed he shoulder, " I missed you," he smiled lightly at her. "Just don't run again,"  
  
"I won't," She kissed him gently, "I think we should talk about things a little more"  
  
Jess looked at her, and nodded. He reached his hand out and touched her cheek, pushing away her hair.  
  
Rory closed her eyes as his hand went over her jaw line and to the back of here neck pulling her towards him. Rory felt his lips meet hers, as his hands got lost in her hair. She broke the kiss and looked at him, he was the same as when she first saw him, just as handsome and his arms got a lot bigger but he was the same Jess. She kissed him softly once again and pulled herself closer to him. "When do you have to go to work?" she mumbled into his chest.  
  
"I have off."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Rory and Jess talked most of the morning, and figured out their problems now it was just a matter of fixing them.  
  
A/N: Ok I did this whole thing to prove that tiny things can lead to big things; I wanted to tell how each of them felt with out the other, I don't know if I did a good job or not. So send me a review! 


	16. Don't Fix It If Its Not Broken

Don't Fix It, If It's Not Broken  
  
A week had gone by, everything went well so far, and they talked a lot more. Talking was one thing that they had never really done, they talked but not with the thoughts that they where thinking now. One thing was stating to drive Rory nuts though. They hadn't slept together in 2 weeks. They went from having that physical contact almost every night, to not having it in 2 weeks. Whenever she was close to him, she had to take a breath, as her yarning for him would hit a peak. He would drive her crazy just by brushing up against her. It didn't seem like her wanted her that much though, or was he just playing with her mind, he was good at driving her wild like that.  
  
Jess had taken off the week so he could finish minor things in the bar tonight was the grand opening. It was nice finally getting the bar open, but at the same time it wasn't, this would take him away from Rory more than before, he knew that eventually he would have to leave the steel mill, if the bar did well. He knew that things had to change some but on the other hand he liked it the way it was the way he was accustomed to.  
  
Jess wanted her more everyday, not having complete physical contact with her drove him crazy, but at the same time he knew he was indeed driving her crazy. He would brush up against her and he'd see her close her eyes and take a breath. He didn't want to let on to the fact that it was making him just as crazy as her. He was a man what could he expect, this was one of the longest times he had ever gone with out of coarse he wanted to pin her down, it was practically all he thought about for the last week, but the week before when she was gone all he thought about was getting her back there was not one time when he thought about having sex, it just wasn't important then, it was odd how she could flip everything, in a blink of an eye she was truly amazing in that perspective. But now that she was back and just as gorgeous as before of coarse it was on his mind but keeping her back was on his mind as well. While she was gone he felt like Edgar Allen Poe in the 'Raven', wanting his beloved Lenore back, but having no answers as to when he'd see her or be with her again. In all of his years of sorrow, he had never felt as much pain as he did in those few bitter days.  
  
Rory stood in front of the mirror in the Bathroom in her towel putting on her eyeliner. Jess had just gotten out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. She smiled at him faintly so he could see her reflection in the mirror. He smiled back in his usual mysterious way. The why she never knew exactly what he was thinking, she could guess but she'd never truly know, and she loved it. A few seconds later Jess appeared back again looking the same way. Jess moved towards her, she smiled as his hands drifted along her stomach. She turned around to face.  
  
He leaned forward to kiss her but instead he teased her by coming close to her lips then pulled back lightly brushing his nose against hers. He lightly propped her up on the counter, and kissed her gently on the lips. Jess was careful as he moved his hand along her back, and up towards her towel's knot.  
  
She slowly undid his towel and watched it fall to the ground. She looked up at him and smiled lightly as her fingers ran up his neck and into his hair. She leaned towards him and kissed him again. She felt her towel fall off of her body.  
  
His eyes gazed up her body then meet hers eyes. She was beautiful, what on earth would he ever do with out her? He'd probably become an Edgar Allen Poe and kill himself though words. Jess kissed her again.  
  
Rory felt Jess enter her and she moaned with pleasure as their bodies rhythmically moved against each other. Rory continued to moan as Jess pushed her into the counter top. Rory wrapped her one leg around his as her other foot tried to find the handle of the drawers for some support. Rory pushed her chest against his and wrapped her arms around his neck. As Rory's moans peaked her muscles tightened and her head rolled. She moaned her last few times and then dropped her head to his shoulder. "God, I missed that," she whispered between her deep breaths.  
  
He kissed her shoulder and rested his head there. "Yeah," he mumbled softly.  
  
"Jess," she whispered quietly. "We have to go to the bar,"  
  
Jess nodded into her neck and kissed her gently. "God, I love you,"  
  
Rory smiled and kissed the top of his neck. "I love you too."  
  
Jess picked up his head and looked at her. He smiled faintly and brushed the hair out of her face again.  
  
She smiled and slapped him playfully "You got me all hot and sweaty I have to take another shower!"  
  
Jess smiled with his cocky grin. "Yeah I'm good at doing that aren't I?"  
  
Rory looked at him and laughed as she gently pushed him away so she could hop off the counter. "Oh, don't give you're self a big head!" That was one of the best times she'd ever had, but she would let him know that yet.  
  
Jess walked out off the bathroom and went to their bedroom. He looked over at his closet and got up, he had no clue what he was going to wear. He grabbed a pair of faded jeans and a black 'sex pistols' t-shirt. He didn't find a need to go all out, it wasn't a dressy place anyway he didn't want it to be. He saw Rory come in the room a few minutes later. Jess pulled his white beater over his head and went to the bathroom to do his hair. He was running late due to his inability to keep his hands off of his wife so he decided to go ahead with out her.  
  
He went into their bedroom and slipped his shirt on. Then he walked over from behind her he slide his hands along her stomach. "If I wasn't dressed I'd." he whispered in her ear as she stood looking for something to wear.  
  
She smiled and continued to look into the closet. "You'd do what?" Rory said in her seductive voice the one she knew that drove him wild.  
  
Jess slide his hand under her towel, "I'd." He said as his hand skimmed further down her stomach and then in between her thighs.  
  
Rory closed her eyes and took a breath, she didn't want to tell him to stop but this was his big night and she knew once they hit the bed they'd be there for awhile due to the time they had spent apart. "Jess, you have to go,"  
  
"But, your not dressed," He said with a smirk.  
  
"Jess," she closed her eyes and took in his touch, while she tried not to moan even though she knew it was coming. "Jess, please. We shouldn't do this right know." Then she moaned as his touch deepened.  
  
Jess's hand drifted back up her stomach and then he removed it from her body.  
  
Rory soot there still wanting more, and surprised that he actually listened to her. "What did you stop for?"  
  
"I'm gonna go, I'll pick you up in a half in hour." He kissed the pulse of her neck and along her shoulder. "I love you," He whispered again feeling as if he could never say it enough. "I gotta go or we'll never leave this room."  
  
"Bye," she muttered as he moved away.  
  
"Bye," he whispered as he walked away.  
  
Rory quickly grabbed a black dress she had completely forgotten about. It was a black halter-top and went down to a little higher than her knee. It was somewhat tight but it still fit well. She had a hard time buttoning the halter but eventually she got it. She grabbed her black pumps and walked into the bathroom. She quickly sprayed her new perfume on, and then she started her make up. She made her eyes dark; they kind of looked like when she fell a sleep with her eyeliner on. It looked nice though; she quickly pulled her hair up in a messy bun and slipped on her shoes. Right as she came to the door he was on the other end.  
  
She looked great, her reached out to take her hand and he shut the door behind them. "You look great," he said as they walked down the stairs and to the truck. The dress fit her great, showing just the right amount of curve, which he loved.  
  
"Thanks," She smiled as she got into Luke's old truck. "So do you." He did look good in black with his arms showing, they seemed to of gotten bigger she even felt it when he held her close, it was nice yet different. She smiled as he started the truck and they drove away. "So how's the bar look I haven't seen it in a while?"  
  
"You'll see,"  
  
"Can't I just have a hint?"  
  
"No, hints don't make life as interesting,"  
  
"Fine," she said there was no use to beg he wasn't going to let that information out.  
  
He wanted to surprise her with the way it came out. He pulled up to the bar's back parking lot. They walked into the bar and finished setting up some last minute things.  
  
Rory looked through the bar there where little tables and stools all over, she took a seat at a bar stool and looked down at the counter. There was a huge glass plate over all the brick where Jess had written in graffiti all of his favorite books. She smiled at all of the books not one was repeated. She looked around at the surrounding walls; there it front of her stood a huge wall with her name written in electrical blue across it. She smiled "Jess, did you do all the graffiti in here?"  
  
Jess looked over to where she was staring, "Yeah, you like it?"  
  
"I love it," she said as she got up to walk around the dark bar. "How long until you open?"  
  
Jess glanced down at his watch, "Can you unlock the door?"  
  
Rory unlocked the door and put the open sign up.  
  
It wasn't long after when the people started to come in. Rory started to talk to people, there was a lot of people from Yale there so she had a lot to talk about. It was about 9:30 when Rory felt a large hand tap her shoulder and it knew it wasn't Jess's.  
  
"Rory," a manly voice came from behind her, "I can't believe its you!"  
  
Rory turned around to see who was behind her. "Dean?" Rory said in a shocked voice.  
  
"How are you?" He said and reached out to hug her. "Last time I talked to you I was." he hated to say the words, to think he had gotten married to someone besides Rory, he had always pictured having kids and getting married to Rory, but that was all false none of that would ever be true.  
  
"Getting married," Rory said quickly as she returned the hug. "I'm great, how are you, how's Lindsey?"  
  
"We got a divorce a last year it was a mutual agreement," Dean said quickly. "Hey I heard you got married." He had heard it but it didn't sound like Rory so he didn't believe it, well the truth was he didn't want to believe it in his own mind he thought they'd get back together on some weird twist of fate.  
  
"I'm so sorry, you two were so good together." Just then Rory felt his hand slide from behind her she smiled and joined his hand with hers. "Yeah," Rory said sensing the weirdness, in the moment her husband was standing behind her while the man he despised was standing in front of her. "Jess, you remember Dean,"  
  
Jess didn't know it was Dean she was talking to when he wrapped his arm around her, but now he was glad he did, she was his he was hers and everyone should know that. Jess looked over at him, "Yeah, all to well." He said quickly. "Rory, I'll be at the bar, you want anything?" He knew if he stood there he'd end up doing or saying something so he left, but that didn't mean he wouldn't watch the pecker head that was standing in front of his wife.  
  
Rory smiled and turned to Jess "No, I'm fine thanks." She turned back to Dean when Jess walked away.  
  
"Wow he hasn't changed! So you did marry him?" Dean said quickly wishing it wasn't true. He knew by her smile when Jess slides his arm around her, she didn't even have to see his face his touch gave it away. He remembered when he used to make her smile that way, but he should've gotten over her by know, find someone else to love, he'd tell himself but as always he'd think of her.  
  
"Yeah, it's been 3 years." Rory smiled as the thoughts of their 'I do's' went through her head.  
  
Dean looked away, "That's good, I'm glad it worked out." He hated that it worked out he wished he never broke up with her. "So is this his bar?"  
  
"Yeah, he's been working so hard, it came out nice. How did you know it was his?" She glanced around the bar it was nice it was very nice.  
  
Dean glanced around. He pointed toward the wall that said 'Rory' across it. She nodded as she followed his point of direction. "Yeah, so I heard you went to Yale,"  
  
"Yeah, where did you go to?"  
  
Rory and Dean talked for a while about everything, Rory's memories of Dean came back to her, she really did love him years ago, and he was a great boyfriend. In a way she felt the tiniest bit of relief to find out he didn't stay with Lindsey, she didn't know why she felt it but she did. Maybe it was just an old feeling because she didn't feel anything for Dean yet she felt jealousy over Lindsey, it was nothing to dwell over so Rory dismissed the thought. She walked over to the bar and watched Jess make drinks, he was good at it she smiled as he took some more orders and made the drinks. She sat down on the stool and waited for him to come over.  
  
He gently kissed her on the lips and looked at her. "Hey,"  
  
"Hey, what time is it?"  
  
He glanced down at his watch, "Midnight,"  
  
"What time are you closing?"  
  
"1:30,"  
  
"A lot of people came, how much do you think you made?"  
  
"I don't know yet, do you want a drink?"  
  
"No, remember the last time I drank liquor?"  
  
Jess laughed he remembered it perfectly, "I have never seen anyone puke so much in my life!"  
  
Rory smiled, she remembered that night. She thought of Lane, she missed her so much Lane had went away to college, they weren't able to talk that much, so it was hard for both of them. It was spring break and Lane and Rory had gone out, to celebrate Lane's engagement, to Harry Ying a Korean boy who was sent to school to be a doctor but had the same rock n roll heart. He was a nice guy and Lane loved him. Lane quickly forgot about Dave when Harry came along, after getting married Lane had moved to California, after that they didn't really see each other. Rory missed Lane so much, Lorelai had told Rory about Lane's pregnancy, and Rory had given Lane a call they talked for a while but that was three months ago. Rory let out a breath, she missed her friend Lane, all those years and they haven't talked to each other in three months. She remembered the time when not talking to Lane in three hours seemed like a long time. "Yeah that was some night." Rory muttered to herself.  
  
"Yeah," Jess muttered. A man at the other end of the bar yelled to Jess, in a rude tone. Jess lifted his head up and looked over at the middle-aged man. "Shut up and wait your turn!" Jess yelled.  
  
"Wow, some is a lot more like Luke then they think they are!" Rory joked.  
  
"Shut up," Jess said quickly as he walked over to serve another customer. "What can I get you?" Jess said quickly with out looking at the woman. "Hey, Jesse honey!"  
  
A New York woman's accent ran through his ears, he hadn't talked to her in years what was she doing here? "Mom what are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to see your new place Luke tells me you've made something of you're self, never thought I'd see the day."  
  
The woman's voice ran through his ears not that he hated it was just that she bugged him, as always. He was never close to her, she had shipped him off like a piece of meat what was he supposed to think of her? "Yeah, I know," he said quickly ignoring her previous insult.  
  
A/N- Hey everyone! I don't like this chapter and I don't know why, maybe its me because I am a little lost. Sorry it took so long, it's been a long few weeks! 


	17. Mommy Dearest

A/N- Ok I want to kill my grammar and spell check, it has this mean issue with me, (I think they have a plot to kill me!) Well I'm in the process of trying to fix what ever the hell is wrong with it! (I can never manage to fix the damn thing, my computer is like brand new and it does this to me! I swear those computer buddies are ganging up on me.)  
  
Mommy Dearest  
  
Jess went home that night after talking to his mother for awhile, she was going to come by the next day to see the apartment and catch up some more. It was scary to think he was just talking to his mother a few hours ago. He lye in bed looking at the ceiling, it was an ordinary ceiling white, much like everyone else's ceilings. But tonight it felt different lying in the bed, he shifted away from Rory who was nuzzled on his chest, looked at her soft face, she moaned softly due to his absence. He gently touched along her cheek and he saw her lips curve gracefully. He smiled as her eyes gently opened her eyes, those blue eyes could light up a room, they where like the bottom of a flame steady, electrical blue flaming with this beauty that was indescribable, even asleep she was pure radiant. He smiled as she started to sit up, he did the same he didn't mean to wake her it just happened, he wondered if she was having trouble sleeping as well.  
  
"Hi," she whispered in her sleepy state. She smiled and moved closer to him. She touched his face tenderly, with that loving look shed always gave him when he was restless much like he was tonight. "You ok?" She knew he was troubled by his mother's visit maybe it brought back childhood memories. She didn't know much about his childhood, she didn't know how he felt about it and he didn't seem to be very open about it so she didn't push the subject.  
  
He looked and her and nodded, there was so much he wanted to tell her, but he didn't know who. "I'm fine," He said softly. "She comes back and expects it to be fine." He mumbled quickly, hoping she wouldn't really catch on to his insanity.  
  
She heard what he said so she decided to ask, "Do you wanna talk?" Ah, there is a new concept, it would help him if he told her how he felt, and it would better for the both of them.  
  
He looked at her for a minute then decided to give it a try, "Did you ever hate your mom or wish she was someone else?"  
  
She looked at him; he looked puzzled like his mind was on one thing and only one thing. But she didn't know how to answer his question; she never really hated her mom like she thought he might of. She never wanted her mom to be any different either. "No, I love her to much." That was the only thing there was to say.  
  
Jess looked at her, of course she didn't want a different mom she had a normal childhood, he loved Liz but, there where things he wished she wasn't. "Despite how much you love her."  
  
Rory nodded, "What was she like Jess?"  
  
Jess looked at her and then he went back to that one thought that had invaded his thoughts ever scene she walked in the bar door.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
He was all of five she was about twenty-four. He sat on the couch of their tiny apartment in the city, the couch was blue, a deep royal blue. He never forgot anything about that room, day, or those years. But this day was one of the worst, that whole year had been filled with pure hell things a five-year-old child shouldn't experience. He remembered being hungry due to the lack of food, he remembered her lack of control over simple things, most of all he remembered her. That day August 5, 1987 she went crazy.  
  
He sat watching her while she walked through the living room, at least three times. She was shaking uncontrollably. She hollered at him for doing something that he didn't do. She walked into the kitchen, and grabbed a glass filled it with water and went to have a sip. She was shaking so back that the water went over the rim of the cup, and all over the floor, 'Fuck' she yelled at the top of her lungs and through the glass to the floor, it shattered and went all over.  
  
She walked into the living room and grabbed him by the arm, she grabbed him so hard she left bruises but that was nothing compared to what was coming. She dragged him across the floor toward the kitchen, he screamed for her to stop but it just egged her on, making her tug at his arm harder than before. He was a tiny child growing up, probably due to not eating enough, so she could easily hurt him just like she was doing. She screamed at him 'Look what you made me do!' she pointed at the floor and tugged for him to get up, 'Mommy, I swear I didn't do it' he cried out while the tears rushed down his cheeks, 'Mommy, please your hurting me.' She didn't stop though she dragged him to his room and threw him on the bed. 'Your grounded!' she screamed and belted him across the face, and hit him several more times, his small body was battered and bruised, he curled up into a ball and rocked him self. His body hurt all over, his lip was split and his nose was bleeding. He had welts and bruises all over him. He cried, and wished his mom were someone else; he hated her so much for what she had just done to him.  
  
End of flash back  
  
Jess stared down at the floor breathing heavily. He touched his lip and swore it was bleeding. He looked over at his arm, where the bruise had been it was no longer there he was finally away from that hell.  
  
Rory watched him; he looked like he was in another world one she had never been to, and by the looks of him, one she never wanted to be to. "Jess,"  
  
He looked up at her, he looked so scared like a beaten down dog. The look of horror on his face was evident he was in another time zone. "She was a junkie," he whispered.  
  
She pulled him close to her, that was the only thing left to do, but her pulled away.  
  
He looked at her and then looked away, "She loved it, more then she loved me."  
  
"Oh, Jess its ok," she said softly.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
He told her his memory, he told her his secrets that no one ever knew about. He finished his story with, "That wasn't the only time she beat the shit out of me," he looked away, that was that past the bitter past and that was why he wished she was someone different.  
  
She pulled him close this time he didn't pull away he buried his head in her shoulder, he didn't cry he just breathed.  
  
She kissed his hair, and gently rubbed his bareback. "I'm so sorry, Jess." she whispered into his hair. "You need some sleep,"  
  
Jess pulled her downward with him and they landed on the bed, he pulled the bedspread up to their necks and pulled her close, "I never want to do that to our kids, no child should ever have to go through what I did." he said softly.  
  
"Shhh, you would never do that," She never had a doubt in the world that he would make a great father.  
  
Jess closed his eyes and pulled her even closer to him. He could feel her heart, as a child it didn't matter how close he was to his mother he never felt her heart.  
  
~  
  
Jess woke up the next morning, at least he didn't have to go to work today, this was his last day off and then he'd have to go back to work again Rory was still pulled close to him and he could still feel her heart. She shifted and moaned, in her tired way.  
  
"Hi," she mumbled. She got on top of him and straddled him, she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. "I love you," He smiled and quickly rolled over on top of her. He kissed her, "Not as much as I love you," he said as he went to kiss her then pulled away playfully, teasing her.  
  
She finally got a hold of his lips she loved it when he would tease her. He'd nip on her bottom lip and she smile as she kissed him. She broke the kiss and looked deeply into his eyes, his eyes where still mysterious but, not as much as they where before, those black eyes peering back at her where still so deep and full of passion and sorrow, but know there was a little something missing however, it added more beauty to him. What it was made him seem braver to her. She now knew why he was the way he was, what Jess went through as a child was horrible, no five year old should have to deal with that and the anger for the woman who did that to him grew inside of her.  
  
Jess looked into her eyes and smiled, he felt somewhat relived he never told anyone about those terrible times, it was too much to bear. He was glad he could tell her though he needed someone to tell. She seemed to be in thought, of what he did not know. She was always in thought. Sometimes he wondered what it would be like to be like her lost in thought, but always able to meet the destination spot, it was actually quite amazing.  
  
She left her thoughts when she saw him, smiling like she was from another planet. "What?" she said quickly.  
  
"Your radiant," he said with his strong manly man voice.  
  
She smiled at his new language, "Very 1600's of you."  
  
"I know, its very inspiring, I feel like writing a poem about your pupils," he said in a humorous voice.  
  
She laughed at his retarded humor. "I'm sure," she said with a laugh. She felt so hungry, yet so full she wasn't sure what she wanted. But then again maybe she felt full because he was crushing her. "I'm hungry, and your crushing me."  
  
"Oh," He said quickly, he got off of her. "What do you want for breakfast?" he asked as he got off the bed he turned around to face her.  
  
She sat up on her knees, and looked at him. He stood there, just stood. "Jess, I'm sorry she did that to you." She said meekly.  
  
He looked at her and he let out a breath. " Its ok, its my past its not your fault,"  
  
She smiled up at him, "I'm still sorry," she said quickly.  
  
He nodded. She got off the bed and they walked into their tiny yet lovely little kitchen. Actually it wasn't lovely it was pure shit, but it was theirs.  
  
Jess sat at one end of the table and she sat on the other, She looked at him while they ate their cereal, "What else did she do?" Rory was curios she wanted to know, but she didn't want to push him. "You don't have to tell." He cut her off, by starting his story.  
  
Once again he thought about his past.  
  
~ Flashback~  
  
'Jimmy, You need to take him! I can't do this anymore,' she yelled into the phone, 'No, I can't,' she said louder. 'You son of a bitch! I can't I'm addicted, I tried I can't,' 'I don't know what to do with him!' there was a silence.  
  
He was about seven she had just gotten a phone call, from some Jimmy guy. He had no clue that Jimmy was, all he knew was that his mom didn't want him, and this Jimmy was a son of a bitch according to his mother.  
  
Liz hung up the phone and glared over at him. 'Why did you do this to me!' she screamed at the little boy sitting on the floor. 'You wretched my life! You made him leave! He loved me until you came!' she screamed. She was far from san she was gone. Most kid's moms loved them, kissed and hugged them, but her she was different. She got up and walked over to the kitchen. She got up and went to the kitchen flung open the cabinet and grabbed a bottle. She was already toasted, but she was looking for more. She slugged the bottle and rummaged through the cabinet, she grabbed this plastic bag that looked like flour, he knew it was her cocaine, she opened the bag and poured it on the counter. He watched her get her hit, then top it off with a slug from the bottle, that's when she went ballistic. 'You,' she screamed and pointed at him. He got up and ran to his room, she quickly caught up to him, and slapping him so hard she didn't know what his him. She continued to hit him harder and harder then she threw him onto his bed and tried to suffocate him with a pillow, he couldn't breath he remembered the feeling his chest burned and then it was gone. She had left him there. Three days later she came back. She decided to go clean she had to go clean.  
  
~End of flashback~  
  
He sat there and looked at the ground as he described that day. He looked up at her she was unreadable. She looked worried, sad, and caring. He didn't want her to feel sorry for him, his past was his past that was then this was now.  
  
She stared at him, "I'm so sorry," she whispered again. "Does it ever bother you?"  
  
"Don't be sorry, I left it in the past, that where it belongs. I never told anyone that." He muttered, as the thought of his mother trying to kill him rushed through his thoughts. He closed his eyes to get rid of the haze, he still had a grudge for his mother deep down he hated her, but as much as he hated her he loved her and for the only reason that she was his mother. He smiled faintly at Rory.  
  
She smiled softly she let out a breath of air. In exactly three hours she'd have to sit next to the woman who tried to kill her seven-year-old son, who was now Rory's husband. The hate was like a wild fire, it just kept spreading through her body she didn't' know how much longer she could tame the flames.  
  
~  
  
The three hours past quickly with the help of Jem and Scout in 'To Kill A Mocking Bird' Rory found herself reading it over and over and she didn't know why. She wished she could write, like all the great authors she had read.  
  
Jess's mother had just gotten to the apartment, she was tall, taller than Jess she had dark hair and musty eyes she didn't really look like him, the only thing they had in common was their hair color. She had an accent, which you would never recognize if you weren't from the city. She wasn't really elegant but she wasn't frumpy either, she had a graceful aw around her, yet she seems oddly trashy.  
  
They made their greetings and she was shown the small modest apartment, then they settled back into the living room. Small talk had seemed to get old quick, so Liz decided to say something before she fell asleep.  
  
"Jess, you've made quite the life for yourself!" the city woman's voice ran through the apartment like a freight train.  
  
Jess looked at her and nodded.  
  
"You guys have been together a awhile then huh?" she found it hard to start a conversation with her son or her unknown daughter in law, who looked at her like she was ready to tackle and beat her to the ground.  
  
Rory looked at her, "Yeah, like 5 years," she said quickly.  
  
Jess nodded once again.  
  
"How come I wasn't invited to the wedding Jess?" Liz looked over at her silent son.  
  
Jess looked at her, "Well if you called and told me where in the hell you where once in a while I might of invited you."  
  
Liz looked over at Rory who still looked like she wanted to kill her and she decided it was best no to start with her. "Well maybe you should call your mother once in a while." She said smartly back to her son.  
  
Jess shrugged and went to say something but was cut off by a raging Rory. "Oh, Shit," he muttered under his breath.  
  
Rory stood up, "How can you call your self a mother!" Rory said without a thought the wild fire just broke the city limits there was no turning back. "The things you did to him! You junkie bitch!" she yelled.  
  
Liz looked at her "I never did anything to him besides be an excellent mother!"  
  
"Was snorting and beating him, a good excuse for being mother of the year!" Rory matched her tone.  
  
"What I did or do in none of your business! Your just another trashy girl he picked up, that he hasn't managed to dump yet! Just like all those other sluts!"  
  
Jess stood up "Out," he yelled and pointed at the door, he didn't care that she was his mother, she basically called Rory a slut and she had no right.  
  
"You can't talk to me like that, I'm your mother!"  
  
"I don't give a good god damn who you are get out!" His eyes raged, as the New Yorker raged out the door.  
  
He put his head in his hands and sat down, he was so tired and drained, and this just topped the cake.  
  
Rory looked over at him, he looked upset. "I'm sorry I couldn't hold it in, it was eating away at me! She thinks she's the god damn mother of the year!" She said quickly but made sure he could hear it all.  
  
Jess got up and walked towards their bedroom. "Its ok, lets go to bed," he said weakly.  
  
She got up and quickly gabbed his hand and followed him. They slept most of the afternoon, Rory couldn't help but feel bad, she bitched out her mother in law that she had never even meet. Jess seemed more tired than usual she didn't know if he was sick or what, he was never sick so he was probably just tired. She held on close to him, he seemed to be cold so she pulled the covers up on him, it was odd he was so strong but, they tiniest bit of cold, could make him shiver. 


	18. The Book Under The Coffee Table

A/N- Thanks for the reviews! How was the grammar in the last one I think I might of fixed the damn thing! Stupid computer is trying to kill me slowly, and painfully! I'm babbling again! So sorry! Enjoy!  
  
The book under the Coffee table  
  
Rory woke up to an empty bed the next morning. Jess had gone to work. She rolled over to his pillow she could smell him on it. That sweet yet musky smell of Bora Bora, she had bought him for Christmas last year. She wished he was there when she woke up, it was nice waking up to him holding her close, feeling his breath on her neck, kissing him softly, and him swiftly, rolling over on top of her. The feeling of holding on to his body in the morning was good, his whole body was warm as he held her close the way his chest lifted as he breaths, that look he'd give her. She felt like he was gone forever, even though it was probably just a few short hours. She got up, and went out to the kitchen there was no food there so there was no need to even look. She traveled back to her bedroom and she grabbed the phone off of the dingy dresser. She dialed the Dinner she knew that Lorelai would be there, she ran dinner with Luke and surprisingly he let her.  
  
"Luke's and his darling Lorelia's!" Her giddy mothers voice traveled through the phone.  
  
"Hey mom!" Rory pitched in. She missed talking Lorelia every day.  
  
"Hey, kid I was going to call you today!"  
  
"Well I called you first!"  
  
"Did you, oh dear I must of forgot I picked up the phone!"  
  
"You must of," Rory added quickly.  
  
"Hey tonight, is Casey's party, I wanted to know if you could come,"  
  
Rory thought for a minute, "What time?"  
  
"3:30ish,"  
  
"Yeah we can make that,"  
  
"Hey guess what!" Lorelai was so excited.  
  
"Oh my god, you met Cher!" Rory said in a humorous voice.  
  
"Now doesn't sound fun, you wrecked the fun,"  
  
"I'm so sorry I know who much it meant to you."  
  
"Well any way, Luke showed me how to make a pie! I'm making one to night, all by my self!"  
  
Rory remembered the last time Lorelia tried to cook, "So you think we should eat before we come so we're full."  
  
"No, I want you to try it, don't worry Luke wrote and drew very detailed directions, so no one would get food poisoning."  
  
"Good, but just to be safe maybe I'll eat before,"  
  
"No, It will be fine I did it once before and no one died,"  
  
"Ok," Rory gave in to her mother.  
  
"Oh, well I got to go, Luke just threw food at Taylor!"  
  
"Bye, Mom."  
  
"Bye, honey see you later!"  
  
Rory hangs up the phone and looked around the room, it was just as it always was, white with boxes of books all over. She sat on the bed and then dropped backwards into the pillows. "What should I do today?" she said aloud to herself as if someone would answer. "Ahh, Mrs. Mariano you should go to the book store," she said to herself once again. "I think your right," She said quickly. With that she got up and headed towards the bathroom. About twenty minutes later she came back in her towel. She grabbed some cloths and headed out to the bookstore.  
  
Danny Ramona was her name the tall woman who owned the bookstore, which Rory was a frequent visitor of. She was nice her and Rory often talked for hours. She was about Rory's age, tall and thin with flowing blonde hair. She had opened the bookstore after college to fulfill her love of great books. The store was small and dark on one side and calm brightness on the other side, with only copies of used and out of print books on the dark side and newer modern books on the other. There was a coffee and small tables all over. Rory loved it there she spent most of her time there talking to Danny, but for the past two weeks she hadn't gone. Rory considered her to be one of her best friends, they where just that way, they also had a similar coffee addiction that made them even better friends.  
  
"Hey, stranger," The blondes voice echoed through the small shop.  
  
"Hey," Rory said quickly.  
  
Danny came over to her with two cups of coffee, Rory took one and they headed over to the tables.  
  
"Where have you been, what's new I missed you!" She took a quick sip of her coffee.  
  
Rory didn't tell anyone about how she left Jess for those few bitter days. She didn't want to, so she didn't. "Oh, its just been a hard few weeks, but I'm good now," She liked talking to Danny she was understanding, and she never seemed to judge her. "So, what's new with you?"  
  
Danny nodded, "Yeah, I've had those. Actually Ryan and I picked a date. For the wedding, its like next summer."  
  
"That's great!" All of a sudden the door opened and in popped a small old woman.  
  
Danny looked over at the door then back at Rory, "I'll be a few minutes, Mrs. Fisher always takes a lot of time," she said in a dull voice, she got up and went over to the old woman.  
  
Rory laughed "Take your time I'll look around," Rory said and got up to go into the dark area of the shop. She skimmed through all the books, she came to the end of the shelves and there was nothing she really hadn't already read or anything that interested her, she over to the brighter part of the shop. She didn't find much there either, she came to the end of the self but this time she stopped at a certain book, she looked at it for a minute and thought. She touched the cover of the book. She looked around to see if anyone was around, the coast was clear. Yes, it stupid to look and see if anyone was looking, but she didn't want anyone to know she was considering this subject a lot lately even scene she went back into his arms it was kind of on the mind. The thought of it made her smile but the concept of it was still questionable it was a big thing, it would change everything she wasn't sure if either of them where ready for it. She picked up the book and hides it as she walked up to the counter she put the ten dollars on the counter and walked over to Danny and the old woman.  
  
"Excuse, me," Rory said politely, Danny excused herself politely from the old woman. "I left the money on the counter, I gotta go Jess is gonna be home and we have to go out, I'll come bye tomorrow." Rory walked towards the door. "Bye,"  
  
"Bye, What book did you get?" it was to late she was already gone.  
  
Rory got home and sat down on the sofa, she looked at the cover of the book and smiled softly. 'What to Expect when you're Expecting' lye in her lap, in a why she wished she was expecting. In a way though, she wasn't sure if she was ready for it. She knew he would be an excellent father he was just that way. She flipped the book open 'Are you Pregnant?' was at the top of the page in big writing. She read through the whole chart, the possible signs and symptoms of pregnancy. The more she read the more it seemed unappealing to her, but in a way it was tempting, just to think that there was life inside, something to be remembered by, something to give life to right inside. She put the palm of her hand on her stomach, and wondered what it would be like. She remembered Lorelai going on and on about giving birth, then she would say that she wouldn't change it for the world. Rory smiled and just wondered.  
  
It was about a quarter to two, when she heard Jess's keys opening the door. She quickly took the book and put it under the coffee table knowing no one would look there. She didn't want him, it see it just yet this was something big she wanted to sort it all out in her mind, and most likely on paper as well before she told anyone. He came in the door and she smiled, he smiled back at her as always, and walked towards her. "Hey," she said as his lips ceased hers, "That was better then hello,"  
  
He smirked and kissed her again. "Hey," he breathed.  
  
Rory just smiled as his hands roamed over her body then rested in her hips. He smelt horrible but for some reason it didn't bother her today.  
  
"I have a while till I have to go to the bar," he whispered in her ear. Then kissed along the pulse of her neck.  
  
Rory would of gone right to the bedroom with him in a second, but she suddenly remembered Casey's party. "I would, but we have to go to Casey's party," she said in a down voice.  
  
Jess pulled away, "Oh, I guess I better get ready." He said simply and started to walk away, he would to that to her because in dared her to follow even though she shouldn't.  
  
Rory stood there, "What, we have some time," He continued to walk, "Wait for me," she said quickly and caught up to him entwining their fingers, she smiled up at him.  
  
He smirked as she ran after him, "I knew you'd come," He cocked his eyebrow in that seductive sexy way.  
  
"You tricked me,"  
  
"Yep,"  
  
They walked into the bedroom and shut the door. Jess kissed her as he dropped her on the bed, he landed on top of her still kissing her passionately. He dragged his hand along her stomach and along the waist of her pants, her fumbled with the button but, as always he got it undone. He gently unzipped the pants. His fingers glided along her stomach's skin, her muscles tightened as his fingers continued lower, she swallowed hard as his hand drifted under her black leopard print underwear, she moaned as his fingers brushed over her, she wanted more, more touch, more feeling, more motion. She trusted her hips to push him further. He loved it the way he could tease her, the way she would moan at his simple touch. His eyes studied her face, her eyes closed tight, and her lips parted, as his fingers drifted further her jaw would pull harder, her chest rose and fell faster than normal, he smiled, she was beautiful. He remembered their first time, their wedding night, yesterday, and each time she seemed even more appealing to him, more beautiful, more loving. His removed his hand from under her satin underwear, he watched her eyes shot open full of disappointment, he smiled and moved his hand up her abdomen, her reached her bra and dragged his fingers downwards, around her navel, then came back down, he grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled upward on it, her body moved with his action, she smiled as her strapless black bra was exposed. He leaned towards her and kissed her teased her lips, he nipped lightly at her bottom lip, flicking it with the tip of his tongue. He slides his hand underneath her back as she arched her body into him, he undid her bra, and the strapless bra fall off of her chest. He smiled as his hands drifted up to her beasts, his thumb drifted over the newly exposed skin, he felt her hands travel to his pants buckle, and she swiftly undid his pants. He kissed along her neck as her moans depended so did his kisses, kissed the shown area, then traveled to the hardened nipples, of her chest, he gently bit down, and felt her lungs fill with air, as her breathing speeded. His kiss moved down her stomach his hands followed the same pattern, he pulled tugged downward on her pants, she squirmed to help him get them off, she reached for his pants and pulled at them, he slipped out of them leaving both of them in only their underwear.  
  
He placed himself in between her legs, they both glowed at each other, this time it felt different it wasn't for pleasure like it had started, it had turned into something different it wasn't quite labeled love, it was more love was only a word. To them love had so many meanings so many definitions, so many words never said they where just known, so many wishes, so much power.  
  
She slides her underwear off, kicking them to the side with her foot, she reached for his boxers waistband, and he smiled at her, they where both bare revealed to one another. He glided into her feeling her body tighten as he surrounded her, she wrapped her legs around his waist drawing them closer, they where now one, one love, one life. He pulled her closer as their fingers entwined as their hearts beat as one. "I love you," he moaned her buried his head in her neck, still moving his hips rhythmically against hers, she moaned and nodded her head quickly knowing he could feel what she felt, she gasped for air as her body stiffened and her moans died to the pleasure. Her nails dug into his back and neck as he continued to forcefully move against her. He kissed he neck taking her skin between his teeth and pulling. His body gave way on top of her, timed seemed to have stopped for those few moments of bitter sweet romance. He rolled over to the side of her, he smiled at her flushed slightly sweaty face, and he pushed the hair away from her eyes and kissed her softly.  
  
There were no words for the feelings over taking her body, she smiled at him unable to talk or move she just smiled.  
  
That smiled said everything, there was nothing else to be said. He kissed the palm of her hand and pulled her to him. He wished they could just lay there, forever. He looked at her delicate hand that was still entwined with his, on her finger sat their wedding rings, so nicely they where slightly stain due to never taking them off, he liked them better stained, and worn. He never once saw her take them off, they must have been like a part of her body, maybe it was proof of his heart belonging to her, he smiled at the thoughts and not knowing why she never took them off, he couldn't never pin point exactly what went on in her head, but it was always amusing trying to.  
  
"Jess," she whispered into his neck, she decide at that moment she was ready.  
  
"Yeah," she mumbled into her hair.  
  
She took a breath, "I want, I mean," she stumbled to find the words, "I want to have a baby," she said and pulled her head away from his neck, to see his face. He was hard to read at first it looked like a nervous, happy then it went to a surprised.  
  
He glowed at that thought, being a father was big, huge life changing, but most likely worth every minute. "Really?" he breathed finding it hard to breath for some reason.  
  
She smiled and nodded quickly. She moved towards him and broke the kiss with a simple smile.  
  
A/N- Well, do you like it? I hope so!! Please review! 


	19. Those Crazy Quacks

A/N- Thanks for the great reviews!! I'm so sorry about this damn grammar though, my computer is evil.  
  
Those Crazy Quacks  
  
Rory and Jess's ride to Stars Hollow was quiet, a pleasant and pleased quiet unlike any other feeling they had ever felt. The fingers lye entwined on the bench seat in his truck, while he drives they both smile lightly at the thought of what they had just com to the conclusion of, kids, a family, a life. Rory's chest was still heavy wanting to say so much, but not being able to break the sweet taste of silence. His fingers tight around hers, his chest lightly rising and falling as the highway lights beamed through the window. He smiled as he drove on passing the ten miles to Stars Hollow sign, he took a breath and looked over at her. She smiled towards him.  
  
Jess looked over at her, she was perfect, and she was his. He watched her soft face smile lightly, she was still so young, and they were both so young. He never really thought of it till now, but what if he never came back, what if she rejected him when he came back, he wouldn't be here, with her, what would he of done? That God he was with her, married to her, she was so young yet she this aww about her, that made her have more grace then others most people never had that grace, that flare about them that could light up the room just by walking in. He looked back out towards the road, he wanted to say something anything, what he had heard her say about a half an hour ago was unreal, yet so real he could picture her being a mother, the mother of his child, she would hold part of him, part of his life, part of his dreams. He wanted to know so much, so much she probably couldn't answer yet he wanted to know. "How many?" he asked quickly needing to know something, but he just broke that silence, that was indescribable to him.  
  
She looked over at him and smiled, how he could ask what she wanted to ask was so predictable, he always did it. She didn't know what to say to him, one, two, three, she had no clue how many, "I don't know," she said simply.  
  
He nodded and smiled, "When?"  
  
She smiles again, "We have all the time in the world," she whispered and moved over towards him, although they had all the time in the world, she wanted one sooner, not right now but in the near future.  
  
He wrapped his arm around her shoulder "How about, in a few years?"  
  
Rory laughed, "I don't think people plan this kind of thing," she said innocently. "Maybe," she said softly, after putting some thought into it.  
  
He nodded and pulled into the little town, it never changed he still couldn't stand it there. "Yeah, in a few years, then we'll be settled, he didn't want to have a child and not be prepared, or settled a few years would give them time.  
  
That was the finishing statement of their conversation, a few years, that was all she could think about as she sat through the party, it was around 7:30 and Jess said that he had to go, Rory decided to stay awhile and help Lorelai out.  
  
She watched her mother, she had changed so much after having Casey, her and Luke doted over the little girl, Lorelai always smiled. Rory watched them, drowning all the noises and just watching, they where a family, Lorelai smiled as Luke kissed her on the cheek and they watched the little girl on Luke's shoulders. Rory never though she'd see Lorelai like that, she changed, her voice got a little older, she got a little wiser, and she grew up. Talking to her wasn't like talking to the old Lorelai, she was different, funny but not as funny not as many dirty jokes or riddles like she used to do, she had gotten older after having her second child.  
  
Rory's views of the Danes and the towns people were soon interrupted by Luke and Lorelai bring out a chocolate crème pie. They sang happy birthday, and Luke went to cut the pie Lorelai had made.  
  
Luke looked at the pie oddly as he pushed down with the knife. A smile came to his face and he laughed, "Lorelai you know the plastic covering over the pie crust?" he said to her, she looked up at him.  
  
She looked at him oddly, "What covering?"  
  
Luke laughed, "You never took it off the crust,"  
  
"There was a cover? That wasn't in the drawing," she said as she walked to the kitchen.  
  
Luke laughed as she brought his detailed instructions in, "I thought you knew,"  
  
Lorelai looked around the room, "Who wants pudding?" She grabbed a serving spoon and started to scoop out the pudding. She smiled and laughed.  
  
Rory watched it was so odd sitting there now, it was so different from sitting there four years ago. Rory smiled and laughed, as Luke and Lorelai spooned out pudding.  
  
Later that night Lorelai was driving Rory home, they talked some and then a silence took over the car, Rory wanted to ask her, just to know how it felt in words she wanted what her mother had. She wanted to keep it secret for a while though, just hers and Jess's secret. Even though she told her mother everything, this was different, this had to do with their lives, not that Lorelai would be mad she knew her mother would probably jump for joy, but she just held back.  
  
Lorelai pulled Rory into a hug, she felt a need to hug her unusually quiet daughter. Lorelia held on to her first born child, as those soft memories went through her head of when she was young, the little vulnerable girl in Miss Patty's dance class. She thought of all the books she had gone through, how she would fall asleep in her arms Lorelai missed those days.  
  
They talked a little and then said their good-byes. Rory went into the apartment, she went into their bedroom and put on some pajamas. Then she grabbed the book that sat under her coffee table, and headed towards the bedroom. She flipped through the book, morning sickness, bloating, massive weight gain, pain, Rory let out a breath that was just the beginning, the more she read the more appealing it somehow became, she had no clue why but it did. Her eyes started to close, so she put the book in her nightstand, and pulled her covers up. She rested her hands on her stomach, it was hollow what would life bring to what was now hollow? With that thought she drifted to sleep.  
  
He came in around three. He shut the bedroom door tying not to wake her. He slipped out of his pants and shirt and crawled in next her. She moaned and nuzzled against him, he pulled up the covers she had kicked off, and pulled her closer to him, kissing her shoulder gently. She tossed in her sleep even in his arms. He knew all of her sleeping patterns he could tell the difference between tiredness and pain. This one was a mix though, she'd roll into him and push as if she was trying to pull away, then shed lay comfortable, then it would start all over again.  
  
He shot up in the bed to find the bed empty, then he heard her, he got up and walked towards the bathroom. He entered the bright lights of the bathroom, it took his eyes a few seconds to adjust to the bright lights, and then he saw her leaning over the toilet. She moaned as he came close, "What happened?" He said softly.  
  
She looked up at him, her eyes were tired, sleepy, and teary. Then her face started to turn a greenish color and she puked again, he grabbed her hair and pulled it away from her face, he gently rubbed her back as she continues to lose what ever was in her stomach. She moaned as she stopped, "I'm sick," She muttered and pulled her head up some.  
  
He looked at her and grabbed a wash cloth. He turned the hot water on in the sink and placed the wash cloth under it. She flushed the toilet, and sat on the toilet lid. He knelt down in front of her and wiped her face off, she sighed as the warm cloth calmed her pain, in her head. "I think you should go to the doctors," he said quickly. She nodded. He grabbed the toothpaste and toothbrush and handed it to her, she brushed her teeth and rinsed away the taste that had over come her mouth.  
  
She looked at him, she didn't think she need a doctor it was simply a virus and nothing more, "Its five in the morning I don't think need a doctor, It'll go away."  
  
He looked at her and nodded not wanting to fight with her. "I'm gonna stay home with you today, ok."  
  
Rory smiled at his concern but, she thought she'd be fine on her own. "I'll be fine,"  
  
He nodded "Well I gotta get to work then," he walked towards her and kissed her on the forehead, "Call me if you get sick again," with that he walked out to go change.  
  
She watched him walkout and she let a breath, she got up and followed. She found him grabbing his work cloths, he smiled at her as he headed towards the bathroom, to take his shower. Rory grabbed a pair of her jeans and a sweat shirt, she was still nauseas but, she tried to block it out of her mind, every time she went to Lorelei's she seemed to get sick so it was nothing out of the ordinary. Casey usually got her sick, she hanged on Rory when she was there as she always does. Rory liked kids though, well she had grown to like kids, and sometimes they could get on her nerves. A few years would give her plenty of time to get used to children, they had all the time in the world to have kids, but it would be nice to have them in the near future.  
  
Jess left for work and Rory got into the shower started to get dressed, she pulled up her pants and button them and threw on her shirt and headed out the door to go to the book store.  
  
Danny always opened her store early even though no one came, she did it. Rory popped into the store. "Hey," Danny said and grabbed some coffee for the both of them.  
  
They sat a table, and they talked for awhile, when Rory felt nauseas again, "I'll be back in a minute I just have to use the bathroom," Rory excused herself quickly.  
  
She grabbed her stomached as the twisting began that she felt all of the night before. She leaned over the toilet, and felt it come again. A few minutes later she cleaned herself up and headed out back to the table. She smiled at Danny.  
  
"Rory are you ok?" Danny asked quickly noticing the paleness of her face.  
  
"I think I'm sick I'm not felling to great, I'm gonna head home, I'll talk to you later." Rory said and headed towards the door not able to wait another minute.  
  
"Bye, Hope ya feel better!"  
  
Rory walked home, even though it was the end of July it was cold. She glanced around the town, it was nice there. Her stomach curled in pain, once again it was a good thing she was near her building, she hustled up the stairs and unlocked the door, she quickly shut and locked door and headed towards her bedroom. She slipped out of her pants and put on one of his hooded sweat shirts, she crawled into the bed pulling the blankets up on her wrapping herself in them.  
  
He came home at about two to see how she was, he walked into their bedroom to find her wrapped up the blanket. He smiled and went into the bath room, he came back after his shower and put on his boxers and got into bed. He kissed the top of her hair.  
  
She took a breath and wrapped herself in his arms. She opened her eyes slightly and took in his clean smell.  
  
Jess pushed her hair away from her neck and kissed it softly, as she tilted her head to give him more access to her. He pulled more hair away from her neck, he looked down at the mark on her neck, and said with a humorous tone "You remember last night Before Casey's party?" he smiled.  
  
She smiled as the thoughts went through her mind, "Of course,"  
  
He touched in with his fingers and smiled, "I ah, you have a bruise, on your neck where I bit you,"  
  
Rory reached up and touched her neck, "Oh, God I went to a kids party with a hicky!" She said a little embarrassed at the thought, "When did you bit me? You never do that,"  
  
Jess smiled, "You have long hair, its not noticeable with your hair down. I don't know when, I've bitten you before too," He said as he started to laugh over the purple mark on her neck.  
  
She touched it again. "Why on earth did you bit me?" she said as it started to become funny to her.  
  
He reached out and glided his hand along her neck, "I don't know why," He pulled her towards him and kissed her.  
  
She broke the kiss, "You have never bitten me before, I remember like everything. I would of felt it."  
  
He let out a breath, "Can we stop talking about biting you?" he said quickly.  
  
She smiled and moved closer to him, "I still say you've never bitten me before,"  
  
He rolled over on top of her with one knee on each side of her hips, pinning her lips to his, he slowly moved along her jaw and down her neck pushing the collar of the sweat shirt out of the way. He reached down and pulled the shirt up and over her head, tossing it to the side. She laughed as he kissed along her neck, then she felt his teeth on her curve of her neck above her collar bone.  
  
"Oh, my god," she muttered as his teeth bit down onto her skin, it felt oddly good as he blew cool air over the wet bitten part. He kissed up her neck to her chin and then to her lips.  
  
He raised an eyebrow, "So,"  
  
She smiled, as she laughed her chest jumped against his. He grabbed her wrists and held them above her head, and he sat up straight while straddling her, "You like it!" he said with a laugh.  
  
"I did not!"  
  
He held her wrists with one hand while the other glided a finger along her neck, he leaned forward and kissed along the skin of her neck then bit into her once again. She moaned as he blew cool air once again sending shivers through her body. He pulled away and looked at her. "See, you liked it," he said quickly. "You can't even lie you moaned! You only do that when you like it!" he said quickly loving the fact that he could tease her like that.  
  
"You better stop biting me, your gonna get sick."  
  
He shrugged, "Ok," he said and rolled off of her, "I'll go sleep in the living room." He said quickly knowing she'd protest.  
  
She grabbed his wrist as he started to get off the bed, "I'm not sick any more, come on your not just gonna leave me here. You love me to much." She said and pulled him towards her.  
  
He sighed and pulled her closer to him, "You liked it," he muttered into her hair.  
  
She nuzzled her head into his chest, "A little," she said quickly.  
  
~ ~  
  
The next morning Jess found Rory in the bathroom again, and the morning after that. "You have to go see the doctor," he said on the third day, pushing her to go.  
  
She refused at first, but then she said she would go that afternoon and he could go to work, but he insisted he'd go so they where off to the doctors office, at ten in the morning. Rory had to wear a very high cut shirt, due to the three bruises along her neck.  
  
They sat in the waiting room, until a tall nurse called out 'Lorelai Mariano' Rory got up and Jess followed, he hated anything to do with medicine, it smelt so bad, plus he couldn't stand doctors, they weren't quick and they were users to his concern. They sat down in the tiny room, Jess looked around, "I hate doctors offices," he said simply.  
  
She smiled at him, "We didn't need to come I probably only picked up something from Casey," then she continued, "Its only a doctors office, your don't like them because your afraid of shots," She recalled when they got blood taken to get married, he squeezed her hand so hand she thought it was broken, and they hardly got any blood out of him. She laughed as she remembered him saying to the nurse 'that's all your getting out of me so put it to good use' he said in a harsh tone.  
  
He looked over at her, "I am not afraid,"  
  
Rory looked at him and laughed "Your pitiful, you almost broke my hand,"  
  
"There long and sharp who doesn't fear for their lives!" he muttered quickly. "I'm not letting some crazy quack, stick me!" he said right as the doctor walked in.  
  
Rory glared at him, "Hi," she said politely to her doctor, "This is my husband Jess,"  
  
"Hi," Jess said quickly.  
  
"Hello, Rory how have you been?" She glared at Jess, who sat by Rory quietly. "What are you in for today.  
  
Rory looked at her, "I've had this stomach virus for almost three days,"  
  
"Have you had anything else?"  
  
"Nausea, at night and in the morning."  
  
The doctor nodded and smiled, "I don't think that's a virus honey, when was your last menstruation?"  
  
Rory's face went blank, she quickly tried to remember, "I'm on the patch, that can't be possible," Rory muttered, she looked over at Jess who's face was blank and his eyes wide. She looked over at the doctor and swallowed hard, "The middle of June, Oh god. "  
  
The doctors smile fell, "Did you plan this?"  
  
Rory looked at her and shook her head, "In a few years," she swallowed, "We weren't ready for it now,"  
  
"I'll tell you what well run a test, can you give us a urine sample, and we'll make sure."  
  
Rory got up and looked at Jess, she walked into the bathroom across the hall. She came back a few minutes later and they where told, indeed she was, and she was given a list of things to do. They were soon on their way.  
  
Jess drove the truck quietly he wasn't ready for this yet, sure in a few years this would have been great, they would've had money and maybe a house, not a crap apartment, he didn't want his kids to got through what he went through. They had been talking about it, but he didn't really expect it that soon. "I just thought you were sick," he said meekly.  
  
She nodded, "So did I," She didn't know if she could be a parent, have that responsibility it seemed grand before but now the reality set in, she was living for another not just her and Jess but a person, she'd have to watch over them what if something happened to her, would Jess be able to handle it? Would she be a good mom, it's a twenty four hour job, seven days a week non stop. "I don't know If I can do it," she said looking over at him.  
  
He looked over at her and took her hand, "We'll be fine," he said as he held her hand, "It'll just be different," he said meekly.  
  
"When I first thought of it I thought I'd be wonderful, but were giving up everything here Jess, its gonna be a lot different." She said following his tone.  
  
"We'll be fine," he repeated himself.  
  
"Where on earth are we going to get the kind of money we need for a kid, between trying to rent, bills, putting money in the savings account, and the little bit of food that we get we barely have twenty dollars spending money."  
  
"We'll use the savings account," he said as if it were nothing.  
  
"We've been saving that for a house, for three years we already used some on the bar."  
  
"We have like eight months to think about this, I'm sure I'll make some money by then. The only problem were going to have is, you eat like a horse now, were never gonna be able to feed you now." He said making some humor out of their situation.  
  
She smiled and laughed, "I hope I don't get to big," she said looking down at her stomach.  
  
He glance over, "Me too," he said with a laugh.  
  
She slapped him playfully, "Don't be shallow!" she said quickly.  
  
He laughed as he parked the truck. "Oh, my god. We've been sleeping together, and I pit you while your pregnant,"  
  
"Its not we knew, It won't it."  
  
"Still, its gross," Jess said quickly as they walked up the stairs.  
  
Rory smiled, "Do you think I'll be a good Mom?" she asked as they hiked the stairs.  
  
He smiled, "You'll be a great mom,"  
  
She smiled as he unlocked the door, "You will be too," she said softly not thinking about what she was saying.  
  
He looked at her and laughed, "I don't know if I'll be a good mommy, I'm so worried, " he said in a womanly voice.  
  
She glared at him, "You know what I meant!" she said with a laugh. 


	20. So Thats The Way Love Goes, Right?

A/n- This will be my last chapter....I really enjoyed writing this fic, but its ending is long over due. Thank you to all the readers without you I would be nothing. (Ok Jess is old, and he thinks back on their life together, its just little things, I didn't know how to end it so this is was I did)  
  
So That's The Way Love Goes....Right?  
  
As Jess thought back on his life with her, their no words for the love he felt. She had died two long years ago. She was too young, too beautiful, she was his why was she gone? He sat in the dark closing his book, the book that described his young love for her. He had started the day she died and what turned out to be his way of understanding turned into so much more.  
  
Memories stormed his head, every day all day. Their child had grown older, having a family of her own. She had moved to California, the spitting image of her mother she often haunted his thoughts. He didn't want to feel this old, he didn't want to be alone. He missed her, his life, his love. He smiles as he thinks of the day Jane was born.  
  
Rory laid in the hospital bed, still sleeping. She woke, still angry with him but soon forgot why as their baby was brought in by the overly perky nurse. He remembered her smile looking over at him as she held their little girl. 'I love you Jess Mariano,' she cried smiling like there was no tomorrow. She passed the baby to him. The pink little blanket wrapped around the baby tightly, keeping her warm. It was love at first sight, she was his. He held her close, staring into her wide eyes. He was a father.  
  
He looked around the cold room, recalling when he bought this old house. They had lived in the tiny apartment until Jane turned two. He surprised her with the house. He rubbed his old eyes, remembering their first night in this very room.  
  
'Jess it's amazing, I love it, I love you,' he kissed his lips. She tasted of chocolate, he could still taste her lips. Right when their kiss developed to more, a certain two year old came running in. 'Daddy!' she yelling breaking the young lovers apart. The little girl jumped into the bed with them. He would of picked no other way to spend the first night in their new home.  
  
He loved being a father. He had stopped welding when his Jane was born. He didn't miss a thing, his little girl was perfect in everyway and he got to witness it all. He had put her on the bus her first day of school, he had picked her up when she got into fights at school. She got into one at least once a week. She was a very good fighter, just like him. He had watched her date, watched her beat the shit out of her first boyfriend on the front porch. All these thoughts made him smile. He had put her through collage, walked her down the isle. His little girl was gone.  
  
Sighing he walked into his bed room, he looked into the mirror. He could still picture her lying on the bed waiting for him to join her. Her slender body, and soft face. Then when reality hit, a tear would slip down his face. "I miss her," he said aloud to the lonely room. He never found anyone after her, there was no use in trying to. She was his only one, his one true love. He got into the bed sighing remembering when they were young.  
  
The first time he saw her he knew she was it. He stopped at nothing to be with her. His body, was like an out of control train running on teenage hormones. He longed to feel that good again. To walk the earth alone served no purpose to him. He looked up at the ceiling taking a breath, closing his eyes, he drifted to sleep.  
  
Jess Mariano  
  
1986 – 2056  
  
(A/n- There it is! Im done, god this chapter sucked! Im so sorry I took so long, I wrote a whole chapter for this story, and it was good! But I  
lost it....as well as my mind. Thanks for reading) 


End file.
